La vida no es tan mala
by Flower of Night
Summary: Katara, esta a punto de suicidarse, pero escucho las palabras de un chico por televisión, las cuales le hicieron arrepentirse, pero que pasara si después de 3 años ella decide buscarlo, aunque eso signifiqué hacerse pasar por un hombre ZUTARA AU
1. ¿por que debo vivir? mi gran locura

**Hola primero que nada quiero decirles que es mi primer fic nn, haci que no seáis malitos conmigo talvez algunos de ustedes no me conocen pero soy _Flower of night _o vale para los amigos.**

**Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya que me encanto algunos dialogos, escenas y otras cosas estan basadas en esto uu el cual yo solo uso de referencia. Para hacerlo mas divertido y diferente lo hice con avatar para ayudar un poco, espero que les guste. Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Sam o Samara:** _Mi gran amiga gracias por lo del otro día en messenger, gracias por tu ayuda espero que hablemos pronto._

Para los que quieren mandar mas comentarios aparte delos reviews pueden hacerlo a valeorie (arroba) Envíen review por favor.

_Otra cosa unanse a mi pagina de avatar vida no es tan mala_

CAP1: ¿Por qué debo vivir? mi gran locura.

Una joven morena de cabello castaños se encontraba sobre su habitación llorando como una Magdalena. Sus hermosos ojos azules perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba por que la vida habia sido tan injusta con ella. Lo necesitaba siempre había mostrado ser una persona fuerte, pero ahora todo era diferente necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hace algún tiempo... sus únicos, únicos compañeros; la soledad quizás no lo sabe o tal vez la única testigo de su sufrimiento una linda almohada que su madre bordo para ella antes de su destino fatal.

"_Nuevamente gana la escuela Técnica, educacional y cultural de Tokio o mejor conocida como TECT quienes participan en el famoso campeonato a nivel nacional de Karate lo que significa que si siguen así es posible que ganen por 3ra consecutiva el campeonato el próximo año. Ahora entramos a las semi-final con la escuela..."._

No sé que sucedía ya nada me importaba solo estaba la televisión encendida con el volumen al máximo ¿QUÉ UNA RAZON? No sé que seria tal vez seria él echo que me encontraba llorando y no quería que nadie me escuchara ni siquiera mi hermano, ¿POR QUÉ? Tal vez necesitaba desahogarme, ¿LA RAZON? No lo sé tal vez el hecho de que mi madre hace 2 meses que falleció... uno no puede saber cuanto te demoraras en superarlo, ¿REALMENTE ES ESO? No, tal vez no, debe ser el hecho de que mi padre se va a casar... olvido a mi madre, su amor. MALDITO MIL VECES MALDITO.

Era cierto desde que su madre murió las cusas no habían sido iguales ¿LOS MOTIVOS? Me sentía sola era muy apegada a mi madre y al enterarme de la noticia de que mi padre se va casar, ya no es el mismo conmigo, pensaran que es hecho de que mi madre murió o talvez el hecho de que me puse más rebelde y atrevida mis notas en la escuela están muy bajas, me convertí en una peleonera pero no es mi culpa las otras chicas se lo buscaban ya que me trataban como la _inadaptada _mi madre siempre me debía pero no lo hice tal vez si no me hubiera peliado como le dije ella no hubiera subido al auto para luego choca y... NO PUEDO HACERLO, NO QUIERO RECORDAR ES MI CULPA MI MALDITA CULPA.

Mi padre ya esta harto de mí tal vez Sokka y él estarían mejor sin mí, pero que dijo lo estarán dijo mirando una navaja encima de la mesa. A demás tan bien quiere que nos mudemos a China, ha su nuevo empleo como embajador del Japón no quiero irme de mi país no.

Pero que dijo ellos serán más felices si no estoy con ellos. Me acerco lentamente tomo la navaja para luego comenzar a...

"_Y el TECT esta en las finales gracias al integrante mas joven y revelación de este año Zuko Akiyama gracias a el, el equipo llega a las finales, ya que vergonzosamente los demás integrantes fueron derrotados..."_

Lentamente acerco la navaja a unas de una muñecas, para cerrar los ojos y ver como la sangre fluye dolorosamente, manchando la alfombra celeste de mi habitación; la cabeza me da vueltas veo todo borroso. No distinguía una mano de la otra es demasiado tarde todo se acabo, no hay vuelta atrás.

"_Acaba de terminar la final Zuko gano, no dejando que su contrincante le marcara ningún punto quedando invicto y ganándole al capitán de equipo contrario, uno de los mejores equipos del Japón. Ahora nuestro mejor corresponsal tiene una entrevista con el ADELANTE... "_

Mis recuerdos pasaron frente a mí todos desde que fui al Kinder hasta cuando me gradué de básica o la muerte de mi querida madre, etc..

Lloro de nuevo al recordar los rostros de mi familia, mis seres queridos

"_Ahora la exclusiva con Zuko un chico de 14 años..."_

"_No tengo 14 años, tengo 13 años con 10 meses en dos cumplo 14"_

"_JEJEJE, este fue unos de los combates más sorprendente que he visto, ¿Cómo te sientes después de ser el ganador y que tu equipo allá conseguido la victoria gracias a ti"_

"_Debe ser por que soy un excelente peleador, siempre siento nervios antes de un combate pero es muy natural pero nada ma. Además que mi padre me enseño desde pequeño las artes marciales.."_

" _(presumido ¬¬) pero ahora dime que le dirías al publico y tu recién formado grupo de fans"_

"_Que pueden lograr todos lo que se propongan siguiendo sus sueños y confiando en sus habilidades, serán recompensados"_

El sonido de la televisión me llamo la atención, callo la navaja al piso. Me pongo frente al televisor y veo ha un guapo joven de cabello negro con una coleta, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos dorados. Ahora mostraremos algunas imágenes de sus combates anteriores... Miro el joven el cual me cautivo de inmediato con su belleza y el valor que muestra ya que momentos antes escucho que había perdido ha su madre muy pequeño y había tenido el valor para salir adelante.

"_confiando en sus habilidades, serán recompensados"_

Sorprendida por sus palabras suelto la navaja voy al baño por unas vendas o toallas para deterner la hemorragia.

_Ese chico es de mi edad y ha salido adelante les demostrare que yo tambien puedo salir adelante_

Un pensamiento positivo se ha plantado en mi cabeza no me dejare vencer por las adversidades saldré adelante me iré a China, me portare bien en la escuela... seré una mejor vida espero que estas nuevas ideas estén bien.

No lo haré nunca, lo haré dio esto mientras me termino de vendar la muñeca.

3 AÑOS MAS TARDE...

- Segura que quieres regresar a Japón tu sola? Porque puedes ir a un Instituto aquí en China

- No! Me costo mucho convencer a papá de que me dejara regresar a Japón! – mencionó la joven de ahora 16 años, dándole unas tijeras a su amiga.

- Estas segura Katara? Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión...

- Estoy completamente segura! Además ya terminé con todo el papeleo, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles...

- Todo esto solo por ese atleta, tu estrella favorita... – la rubia le asintió a su pelirroja amiga, que comenzó a cortarle el cabello a la chica hasta que lo tuvo un poco debajo de las orejas – Solo una cosa Katara ... Por qué tienes que cortarte tanto el cabello?

CONTINUARA...

Ya vieron en que quedo que locura habrá cometido Katara, quien será la misteriosa pelirroja véanlo en el próximo capitulo de la vida no es tan mala

Espero que me escriban reviews si no lo continuare otro saludo a mi querida sam; cuídense mucho Bye.


	2. Preparandome, primer dia de clases

**Hola estoy denuevo para traerles el segundo capitulo de "Mi gran locura" yo nuevamente _Flower of night _que emoción recibí más reviews de los que pensaba que emoción n.n.**

**Otra cosa funde una pagina con mi gran amiga sam la cual es la administradora adjunta esta web esta 100 porciento dedicada a Avatar (la serie) la dirección es http : groups . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire únanse plis**

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos dialogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangui T.T **

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

**CAP2: Preparándome, Primer día de clases **

Se veía en una habitación a dos hermosas jóvenes; una de ellas la mas alta es un joven esbelta de cabello corto y pelirrojo y hermosos ojos esmeralda. Mientras que la otra tiene ojos azules, cabello castaño y tenia una larga trenza. Esperen ¿tenia? Si por que la otra joven se encontraba con tijeras en mano cortando el cabello de la otra se podía apreciar como la trenza de esta caía al piso y el cabello es cortado de manera ¿masculina?.

- Jajajaja Katara sino supieras que eres una chica me parecerías lindo- dijo la pelirroja en tono de broma

- Suki No te burles tu sabes por que me disfrazo de chico

- Katara eres la chica más intrépida que conozco todo por tu "estrella"

- Si pero tu sabes todo lo que averigüe de la TECT que tienen a los chicos y chicas separados y es la única manera de conocer a Zukito – dijo muy ilusionada la morena

- Pero pensaste como lo vas a ser con tu nombre no puede ser _El señor Katara Ayamoto _jajajajajajaja

-Si lo sé pero altere mis papeles ahora me llamo Katar Ayamoto u.u se borro una letra n.n

**

* * *

**

2 DIAS MAS TARDE...

- Por favor pasajeros de la aerolínea 5 por favor abordar con destino a Japón, Tokio. Por favor pasajeros de la aerolínea 5 por favor abordar con destino a Japón, Tokio.

-Ya vamos Katara es hora

**

* * *

**

La verdad es que mi reloj no sonó a tiempo y bueno me quede dormida o.0 Corro por los pasillos intentando llegar a tiempo doblo en una esquina y la verdad es que choque con un joven que se me hizo bastante conocido Tal vez seria el hecho de que se parecía mucho. Aun así no puedo creer la locura que estoy haciendo POR DIOS DISFRAZARME DE CHICO Y CRUZAR EL MAR DEL JAPÓN SOLON PARA INTENTAR SER SU AMIGO O AMIGA QUE MÁS DA. El joven me observa con cara de pocos amigos en realidad me parece aterrador no solo por su actitud sino por la horrible cicatriz que lleva en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

- Oye tu cretino ten mas cuidado- dijo mientras se alegaba, la verdad no dije nada solo me paralice no podía evitarlo es muy guapo ñ.ñ

- Llego tarde no puedo creerlo en mi primer día de clase y para rematar estuve 10 minutos perdida T.T – dice la morena con maleta en mano, golpea la puerta esperando la muerte súbita por parte de su profesor.

El uniforme masculino consistía en un pantalón negro, una blusa

blanca y una corbata roja. Pero había un detalle el cual le molestaba

bastante se había puesto un chaleco alrededor de sus pechos el cual le

apretaba demasiado a punto de llorar, pero todo sea por Zuko.

Observo como la puerta se abre lentamente esperando que se podría decir que mi profe me mate jeje después de todo llego una hora tarde. La puerta se abre y comienzo a observar todo el salón y no adivinan a quien vi casi me desmaye al verlo es Zuko mi ídolo esta en mi misma clase y mas en cima es el mismo chico que me tiro no lo reconocí por cicatriz, no leí nada en internet la verdad es que siempre leía información sobre el pero de un día para otro se dejo de publicar ya que dejo el kárate por eso mi meta es ser su amigo y hacer que vuelva a pelear ñ.n. El profesor me regaña y al fin me deja entrar me hace sentar atrás de Zuko que emoción n.n

**

* * *

**

- Hola mucho gusto a todos mi nombre Katar Ayamoto

- Hola soy Aang

- Jet

- Haru

Todos los muchachos del salón o la mayoría fueron amables todos excepto Zuko el cual se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Ya en el recreo Aang. me invito a la cancha de básquetbol en cierta manera se me hace bastante conocido tal vez por que hace tres años tenia un amigo que se llamaba igual que él y era bastante parecido por no decir igual. Pero estoy feliz parece que ya tengo amigos y el que más me agrado fue Aang.

- Jajajaja sabes te me haces bastante parecido a una amiga que tenia antes pero se fue a China – hubo un momento en que comencé a analizarlo de pies a cabeza pero que digo tiene el mismo nombre acentuando la letra a. Pero hubo un momento en el cual me congele no podía ser cierto es Katara siempre la he querido la reconocería en cualquier parte- Katara?

- Aangui – no puedo creerlo es él mi amigo de infancia me reconoció con esto mi plan se arruino que voy a ser – dijo prácticamente con una crisis nerviosa – Debes estar confundiéndome jajajaja

- No yo reconocería a mi amiga en cualquier parte eres tu ¿por qué te disfrazaste de hombre

Ruego por una salvación mi plan esta arruinado aunque no puedo evitar ponerme feliz por verlo denuevo POR DIOS MIO NO PUEDES DARME UN SALVACIÓN estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí el grito de un muchacho para que tuviera cuidado. Perdí el conocimiento lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi una pelota de básquetbol que me golpeo la cabeza y a un joven preocupado...

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Quien habrá sido el joven que golpeo a Katara que pasara con Aang todo en el próximo capitulo de "la vida no es tan mala" **

**Si lo se pobre Katara no tiene suerte lo del balón fue por experiencia propia y créanme duele T.T Se también el capitulo me quedo pésimo, pero por favor mándenme reviews **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Renaissance Lady-K**Gracias muchas gracias, lo de la vida no es tan mala es por que todo llegamos a un punto en donde todos los problemas se juntan pero en esos momentos es cuando más necesitamos de los demás. Y con respecto lo del pelo ya viste por que o.0 Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Rhuw**Que alegría que te haya gustado el capi

**caty200065: **La verdad es que la serie es buenísima y la pareja aun más de recomiendo algunos fics como Ella es mi pecado o Fuego contra fuego en realidad hay más buenos pero estos son los mas desarrollados. VIVA EL ZUTARA

**Lady-Shadow1305**Agradezco mucho tu review pero lo de la personalidad no es tan alejada de serie lo que sucede es que Katara es una chica normal ósea un poco loca u.u y también es parecida a mi personalidad tal vez yo sea la loca º.º0 Y con respecto a Zukito es que era normal hasta que su padre lo dejo de querer es por eso y por un incendio donde ocurrió un incendio donde tubo la cicatriz que antes no tenia según Katara y eso lo volvió con la personalidad de la serie.

**Nino-san**Muchas gracias por tu comentario se que me quedo exageradito pero estaba inspirada.

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DENTRO DE 15 O 20 DIAS. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC SAYONARA. **


	3. Aang, recuerdos y sorpresas

**Hola a otra vez me alegra mucho estar escribiendo el tercer capitulo con los reviews me ha ido mejor delo que esperaba ya que espera a los menos dos nunca he sido tan creativa El siguiente capi espero que sea bueno comparado con el otro que me quedo malísimo. Al final del fic aclaraciones. **

**Perdónenme escribi mal la dirección de la pagina ya que es **

**http / groups . msn. com / avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos dialogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangui T.T **

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

_**"Cuando solo escuches el latido de tu corazon, **_

_**encontraras entre su ritmo y su silencio... **_

_**La razon" **_

_**Soraya **_

**CAP3: Aang, recuerdos y sorpresas **

Todo me da vueltas no recuerdo nada... pero esperen ya recuerdo estaba con Aang, el Aang que conocí cuando tenia 12 años mi gran y único amigo él me reconoció sabe que soy una chica sabe que soy yo Katara, sé que reaccione mal rogué por que algo pasara, me sentí nerviosa mi plan se puede arruinar todavía ni converso con Zuko. Ay me duele la cara en realidad la cabeza es cierto pedí una salvación y que consigo desmayarme por que una pelota de básquetbol me golpeara en la cabeza. Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero veo todo borroso siento que alguien me carga es seguro que es el chico que me golpeo con el balón; mi vista se aclara a que no ha adivinan quien me carga Zuko el mismo no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa al sentirlo tan apegado a mí muevo mi cabeza y observo del lado derecho a Aang.

- ¿Qué paso! – pregunte un poco alterada era normal después de todo la pelota me dio duro, han sido golpeados por alguna de ellas parecen bloques de cemento!

- Te desmayaste por que té cayo la pelota – La observo desde que la cargue pude darme cuenta que es una chica como no darme cuenta con aquellas curvas peligrosas y por esa cara que no tiene un chico es demasiado fina y angelical.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – Dije un poco nerviosa y sorprendida por su frialdad la verdad es que me costo un poco fingir la voz - ¿Dónde me llevas? – volví a preguntar a no obtener una respuesta.

- la enfermería donde más – No lo sé pero en esta chica hay algo especial que logra cautivarme tal vez porque demuestre un valor de lograr las cosas sin importar lo que cuesten, un valor que hace mucho tiempo perdí. Siento que puedo ser su amigo que puedo confiar en ella; no diré su secreto a menos que ella me lo cuente.

Veo una puerta a unos cuantos metros con un letrero que dice enfermería Zuko entra y me deja en una camilla para luego irse sin siquiera mirarme; Aang llama a la enfermera la cual solo me dice que debo reposar un rato y que seria bueno que me quede el resto de la tarde sin ir a clases. Cuando esta se retira Aang me mira de manera interrogativa no me queda otra opción le tendré que decir todo…

* * *

Tuve que explicarle todo, por supuesto que no le dije mis motivos no podía decirle que era por una obsesión por Zuko de cualquier manera él comprendió siempre ha sido una persona comprensiva y dulce sin mencionar amistosa aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí... 

_"Flash Back" _

_En un lindo parque se podía ver a una pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años la cual lloraba mientras se mecía en un columpio: un pequeño niño la observa desde un arbusto escondido buscando una manera de animarla no se le ocurre una manera mejor que un tonto baile para hacerla animarse (así como estilo cuando bailo en le escenario de la nación del fuego, el incidente de las mascaras) _

_- jajaja que gracioso- dice la pequeña niña aplaudiendo _

_- ya no este triste toma – me entrego un linda flor –ven quieres jugar _

- _Sí – dije muy fascinada _

_"Fin de Flash Back" _

La verdad es que Aang me pareció un chico muy lindo y gracioso empeze a jugar con el durante 6 largos años fuimos amigos inseparables realmente unidos lo quería mucho y aun lo quiero incluso un tiempo en que me enamore de el pero eso fue hace como 3 años aun recuerdo el día que nos despedimos...

_"Flash Back" _

_- Katara _

_- Aang me debo ir mi avión se retraso _

_- Este... yo quería decirte... _

_- Aang te extrañare mucho – no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y no pude evitar sonrojarme – te quiero adiós – escuche el llamado y me comencé a alejar. _

_- Adiós Katara cuídate mucho, escríbeme, prometeme que nos volveremos a ver _

- Te lo prometo nos veremos algun día y siempre que pueda escribiré adiós – me despido con una seña para luego alcanzar a mi hermano y padre

_"__Fin de Flash Back_"

* * *

Ya me siento bien acabaron las clases del día; Aang me acompaño toda la tarde ahora nos dirigimos con mis bolsos hacia la oficina del director no expulsaron ¬¬ tampoco hice algo malo llamémosle falta de organización llegue tarde entonces no tengo habitación y ya esta oscureciendo converse en la secretaria y me mandaron el director me dio una habitación la numero 32 tendre un compañero de cuarto Aang no sabe quien es tendre que averiguarlo y yo que queria tener una habitación sola... 

**CONTINUARA...**

**Quien es el joven con el que Katara compartira una habitación y todos sabemos que es horroso ya que es una chica y va compartir habitación con un chico entienden x.x **

**ACLARACIONES**: _La personalidad de los personajes es: _Katara es una chica normal ósea un poco loca u.u y también es parecida a mi personalidad tal vez yo sea la loca º.º0 Y con respecto a Zukito es que era normal hasta que su padre lo dejo de querer es por eso y por un incendio donde ocurrió un incendio donde salvo tuvo la cicatriz que antes no tenia según Katara y eso lo volvió con la personalidad de la serie. El es el chico de la cicatriz. Lo de que Aang la reconoció es por que como vieron en el capitulo eran muy unidos como hermanos ¬¬ según Katara claro ahora pónganse en un escenario frente al espejo imagínense (las mujeres) con cabello de hombre ¿cuál es el problema? Es que tenemos una cara demasiado mona osea muy linda y sumenle eso que te conozcan y que le allas quitado a tu nombre la ultima letra es tonto y a la vez lógico traten de hacer el ejercio es muy divertido º.ºu

**Lose voy de mal en peor me están quedando pésimos, pero voy a tratar del próximo capitulo humor y en los siguientes **

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEMENTE TAL VEZ EN UNA O DOS SEMANAS O MENOS. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Nino-san: **Jejeje que te puedo decir gracias por leer mi fic y lo del error del otro día es que soy nueva el fanfiction y no sabia nada x.x Trata de leer las aclaraciones

**Marip: **gracias por tu comentarios cada fic es alabado según yo ya que encuentro que mi imaginación hace tiempo que se fue por el excusado bye muchas gracias. Trata de leer las aclaraciones

**-Samara-Lestrange-: **Amiga que te puedo decir no te preocupes por lo del review sabia que me apoyabas y otra cosa mas vale que te conectes el sabado en msn ya que tengo en duda algunas secciones para la pagina. Lo de la pelota parece que ambas nos sucedió para mi desgracia me sucedió dos veces la primera estaba en el aro me llamaron di vuelta la cabeza y plop y la segunda me llego igual que katara estaba hablando con un amigo y también me llego desde entonces le tengo terror al básquetbol jajaja. O.o . Trata de leer las aclaraciones

**Rhuw: **Este miércoles te mande la dirección correcta y también al principio del fic sale la correcta lo de por que no resulto el disfraz es por que Aang y ella eran como hermanos ¬¬ según ella claro pero hay diferentes factores por ejemplo imaginenate a ti con un peinado de hombre te verías demasiado mono o lindo para hacerlo y más tonto es si le borras letras a tu nombre de manera que quede prácticamente igual. Trata de leer las aclaraciones


	4. viviendo con un loco

**Hola denuevo a todos estoy feliz detraerles el cuarto capitulo perdón por que sean tan cortos pero eso es por cortesía de mis lindos hermanitos que no me dejan ni acercarme al compu y cuando lo hago parecen asesinos en serie ñ.n por eso es mejor no molestarlos u.u ustedes me entenderán algunos hermanos menores son molestos º-ºu Este capitulo voy a tratar de hacerlo mas largo. **

**Los invito a todos a unirse a mi pagina http/ groups . msn . com/ avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos diálogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangui T.T **

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

**_"La mujer es la máxima expresión de la belleza _**

**_Todo ser humano tiene _**

**_Su lado bello donde mirarlo. _**

**_Mas, la mujer lo demuestra _**

**_Sin siquiera buscarlo _**

**CAP4: Viviendo con un loco **

No puedo creerlo planee todo hice me olvido el detalle de la habitación no la encontrábamos así que buscamos al monitor un chico alto moreno con ojos castaños de cualquier manera era muy molesto no paraba de hablar cosas sin sentido, estaba tan desesperada que cuando miraba una de las ventanas del pasillo me daban ganas de lanzarme por ellas sin importar que nos encontrábamos en un cuarto piso parecía un loro o perico pero creo que no era la única al notar la expresión en la cara de Aang. POR QUE! El chico no se callaba y lo necesitabas por que Aang y yo éramos nuevos.

- Disculpe joven ¬¬u dígame tengo entendido que hay una planilla con los compañeros de cuartos asignados – dijo Aang tratando de escapar de la situación aunque en realidad no lo sabia

- A! Si la había olvidado por completo en el pasillo derecho a la izquierda, Katar toma tus llaves – dijo lanzándomelas para luego alejarse

- HURRA! – Respondí como niña chiquita – Aang como lo sabias!

- Adivine – dijo el adolescente sin ninguna culpa – supuse que habría uno si no el no sabría de las asignaciones mira ya estamos llegando Katara perdón quise decir Katar – respondió algo nervioso acercando a una de las listas buscando mi nombre

Imite el movimiento de Aang y simplemente comencé a buscar habitación numero 32 estaba tan concentrada en eso y los sonidos del ambiente hasta que escuche a Aang murmurar esto no es bueno y fue suficiente para hacerme temblar como gelatina

- Aang que sucede?

- Katar tu compañero de habitación es el señor mala actitud

- Como?

- Es Zuko Akiyama, los muchachos me contaron que todos sus compañeros de habitación no lo toleran mas de una semana dicen que es el demonio en persona.

Al oír a Aang decir su nombre no cabía en la emoción me había llevado pésimo con el esta mañana y podia intentar ser su amiga costara lo que costara, pero al escuchar de su mal actitud la cual yo misma experimente se me puso la piel de gallina. Iba encamino con Aang a mí habitación con Aang cuando aparecieron Jet y los muchachos

- Aang el monitor de dormitorios nos dijo que andabas con el nuevo – exclamo Jet – veníamos a avisarte que mañana comienzan las pruebas para los clubes

- Katar estaba hablando con Jet y no sabemos si decirte el rumor que esta corriendo por ahí sobre ti – Dijo Haru un poco dudoso de la situación

- Que hablaban sobre mi – trate de exclamar con voz masculina pero me salio bastante difícil sobre la preocupación

- Dicen que tienes la cara muy mona para ser la de un chico y eres de baja estatura

- eso es todo – exclame aliviada tan solo era algo sin sentido – muchachos los dejo tengo que organizar mis cosas nos vemos mañana – me despedía mientras observaba como se alejaban

Tendre un compañero de cuarto no era tan malo ya que la habitación contaba con un baño privado, aunque si habia algo malo no podria pegar los posters en la habitación. Dejo mi bolso en una de las camas y comienzo observar la habitación para ver a Zuko acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada

- estas enojado por que choque contigo te pido disculpa denuevo...

Zuko me miro desde su cama su mirada me estremeció rogaba por lo que me dijo Aang sobre el no fuera verdad

- Es que si vamos a ser compañeros de habitación por lo menos deberíamos llevarnos bien – al parecer a Zuko ni siquiera le importaba la conversación, así que intente hacerla mas amena – Sabes yo pensaba que la escuela era solo para hacerme sufrir, pero con esos compañeros tan buenos no creo que sea tan malo.

Zuko se paro de la cama y se puso frente a mi sentía que me mataba con su mirada fría y asesina, sentía que me moría pero trataba de no perder la calma que el miedo me dominara

- Yo no sigo las reglas de nadie – menciono el acercándose cada vez mas a mi para infundirme miedo – no necesito que sientan lastima por mi (pobrecita Katara eso debió doler).

Después de esto el simplemente se encerró en el baño sin siquiera mírame lo unico que quería era ser su amigo no que me tratara mal

- no es mi culpa que seas un amargado y ademas de amargado ermitaño – dije mientras observaba bolsas de patatas fritas a medio comer. No le preste atención y comenze a arreglar mis cosas.

Me quede dormida todo lo del día me había el viaje a Japón, él encontrarme a Aang y que me reconozca, el primer día de clases y la decepción de mi máximo ídolo. Estaba tan cansada...

* * *

Al día siguiente ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra le pregunte a los muchachos si siempre era así me contestaron lo obvio, pero también me dijeron que conocí su lado blando jeje 

En la tarde en clases tuvimos un maratón salí con el record lo que me trago muchos problemas con los capitanes de los equipos por eso mejor no me inscribo a ninguno me pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas que cuando escapaba de los capitanes de los equipos encontré a Zuko dormido en un árbol detrás de los arbustos lo comencé a ver no pude evitarlo se veía tan lindo pero salio mala la jugada ya que cai sobre el y lo desperte

- Katar eres un chico muy raro

- El único raro aquí eres tu - respondi , mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara levemente - además rechinas los dientes cuando duermes y hablas dormido...

- Mentiroso!

- Mejor me voy, la comida está por servirse...

* * *

El dia paso muy rapido los chicos me invitaron a la feria me les dige que no ya que tenia cosas que hacer cosas de chicas llego la noche estaba cansada por lo que me meti a bañar 

La chica es muy rara dije mientras me metia a mi habitación para luego abrir la puerta del baño para sacar algo que olvide

- Olvide mi polera disculpa

Salí del baño rápidamente olvidaba que era una chica, pero el vapor tapaba su cuerpo no entendía nada que me hacia sentir esa chica.

**CONTINUARA... **

**Creo que ahora los compense por lo capitulos cortos estuve como 3 horas escribiendo mas vale que me lo compensen con review ya que perdi una ida al mall por terminar de escribir T.TU **

**Como regalo especial para mis lectores les prometo en el proximo capitulo el tan ansiado beso. **

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEMENTE TAL VEZ EN UNA O DOS SEMANAS O MENOS. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Nino-san: **Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios todos estamos deacuerdo con las pelotas asesinas muchas gracias por leer mi fic a ti y a Koi jejeje

**Nikky Hatake: **Muchas gracias por tu reviews y te prometo que el proximo capitulo habra un beso entre Zuko y Katara


	5. El beso, Suki contraataca

**Wolas a todos los lectores a continuación el gran capitulo del beso y leeran el capitulo esperado gracias a los que lo leen y dejan reviews al igual que los que no dejan ya que igual lo leen y ojala puedan escribir, uno este capitulo esta dedicado Nino-san que es la persona que mas me ha dejado reviews **

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos dialogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangui T.T **

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

_**"Aunque todo sea adverso... no te preocupes... **_

_**siempre existe alguien que te ame... **_

_**por tus sentimientos y no por tu exterior. **_

_**Nos vemos y recuerden... El humor es la medicina del alma" **_

**CAP5: EL BESO, SUKI CONTRAATACA**

Creo que las cosas van de mal en peor hace dos dias que no cruzo palabra alguna a Zuko y eso que somos compañeros de cuarto, pero a pesar de todo no pierdo mis esperanzas ñ.n ya que ojala que el no se de cuenta de que lo sigo todo el dia si todo el dia se que ya me estoy volviendo obsesiva por el ya parece enfermedad creo que si asi fuera se llamaria Zukitis que nombre tan mono n.n

"Es el estudiante nuevo" – dije un joven observándolo a lo lejos – es demasiado mono para ser un chico

- ¿Quien es demasiado mono? – dice Aang asiendo su aparicion como zombie de ultratumba. Prácticamente aparecio de la nada.

- Ah! No te vi podrias matar a alguien de esa manera

Las cosas empeoraron por mi patética actuación de hoy intente ser amable con el pero me salio peor. Cuando vi que entro a la habitación fue lo siguiente lo que sucedió

- Como estas, te bañaste, tienes hambre, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- Dime que te crees! – dice mientras me arrincona contra la pared –mi novia por que estas actuando como una, deja de molestarme y ya no me sigas!

Después de esa vergonzosa escena Zuko se metio a duchar y yo me puse a llorar, una persona abrio la puerta obviamente era un hombre que pensaria de mi si me viera llorando, pero para mi fortuna era Aang... me pregunto que me sucedia y yo le dije que extrañaba a mi hermano como si eso fuera cierto por lo menos no en ese momento.

* * *

1 SEMANA MAS TARDE... 

Creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya a acostar me duelen los ovarios quisieran que me los arrancaran POR ESTO ODIO SER MUJER BUAA me

duelen mucho T.T .Me dirijo hacia mi habitación entonces veo a Zuko

que se acerca hacia a mi no le doy tiempo de nada y huyo como alma a quien se lleva el diablo. X-x

Creo que he sido muy duro con ese pobre chico ya no puedo soportarlo mas es totalmente insoportable no me queda otra que pedirle disculpas, como odio pedir disculpas pero ya me di cuenta de que era mi fan o es. La verdad es que es un poco obsesivo ¬/¬ Además ahora que me ve sale huyendo como si hubiera visto un demonio en persona. Entro a mi habitación y lo veo dormido se ve tan pacifico de verdad es una chica muy hermosa me pregunto por que se habra disfrazado de hombre... creo que hablare con ella después...

- WAAA! – miro el despertador me quede dormida llego tarde a clases, pero pasaron temprano estaba pensando que lo mejor seria que regresar a China cuando de repente Zuko se estaba acercando cuando me preparaba para irme corriendo a lo que mis piernas mas dieran...

- Espera... necesito hablar contigo

Zuko me dice que necesita hablar conmigo a solas. Como era receso pudimos salir a las canchas de baloncesto como las odio x.x después del incidente de la pelota.

- Creo que me sentí presionado - mencionó el chico Akiyama, mirando directamente a Katara a los ojos - pero ya me cansé de huir... creo que volveré a pelear y esta vez tomaré las cosas mas en serio...

.- Entonces no te caigo mal?

.- Es que eres mi fan... o no? - a Katara comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran tristes, sino de felicidad. Zuko se pasmo al verla - No llores!

.- Es que me siento tan feliz... .

.- Entonces es hora de irse, que ha sonado el timbre para la siguiente hora... no quiero saber que hablaste con Aang...

.- Solo fue una charla de amigos...

.- "Si claro..."

Mientras tanto la chica se aleja me alivia que en sienta manera no dube que decir o ocupar una de las cuatro palabras que mas detesto: "cortesía, respeto, dar las gracias y pedir perdon" aunque en cierta manera no fue un perdon.

* * *

AL OTRO DIA... 

Hace poco me entere de quienes forman parte del club de Karate entre ellos Jet y Haru del cual el primero es el nuevo capitan les dije que iria a ver su pelea, pero no tengo animo ni esfuerzo ya que a quien queria ver pelear era Zuko no a uno de ellos. Lentamente me voy quedando dormida... pero antes siquiera de cerrar mis ojos golpean la puertas

- Aang que haces a estas horas, no horas de estar molestando – digo mientras habro la puerta algo soñolienta

- Son las 9 – responde mostrando una gran sonrisa

- OH ñ.n ¿Pero que a que vienes?

- Los muchachos ganaron la pelea y vienen para aca a celebrar por que en sus cuartos no pueden me vinieron a pedirte permiso

- Seguro Aang no hay problema – respondo animándome mientras el se aleja me servira para animarme y de malo me traera una pequeña "fiesta". Mejor me pongo a ordenar no quiero que vean mi desorden, ni mis cosas de chica o.ou

* * *

Han pasado como 2 horas son aproximadamente las 11 de la noche al principio la velada comenzo como una inocente conversábamos de todo un poco nosotros, anécdotas, pero todo cambio cuando ingreso a esa mini-fiesta el alcohol al principio me nege a tomarlo pero como vi que los muchachos lo pasaban tan bien que no pude evitarlo el unico que no bebia era Aang ya que conociéndolo su lema seria "_Mente sana, cuerpo sano" y nada de alcohol ¿eh?_ Jajaja que gracioso no recuerdo mucho solo que iva por mi quinta copa. Cuando Zuko entro a la habitación y nos miro a todos mientras fruncia el seño. 

- Zuko vas a beber algo GLUP #.#- sentia que en cualquier momento caia al piso como piedra ya no sentia la bebia al contrario la sentia como agua. Pero este no me dedico ni la mas minima mirada y entro al baño con un vaso vacio en la mano.

- Estas LocO kAtar Zuko No pUEDe tomAR Ni SiqUIEra un VaSO No poR LO MENOS Con hombres CerCA POR QUE SI no se convierte... eneldemoniobesador – respondio Jet ya sonrojado al máximo por efecto del alcohol y sin poder entendérsele algo

Ni Siquiera le preste atención, ni escuche lo que dijo. Solo atine a dejar un vaso lleno de sake(esa cosa transparente que parece agua) encima de la comoda para luego ver como Zuko se sentaba en la cama para luego dejar un vaso de agua junto a vaso de alcohol me comenzo a mirar fijamente y yo atine a decir:

- Se veian tan animados que los deje entrar XD

- "si seras tonta dos tipos borrachos son un peligro" (lo decia por Jet y Haru). Era inevitable habia suspendido esta reunion hasta dos meses mas cuanto Jet habrio la puerta venia con una botella de sake y borracho lo unico que atine fue a azotarle la puerta contra la cara. De cualquier manera igual hicieron su tonta reunion – Esta bien nos hace falta relajarnos... pero no voy a tomar nada – Me asombra como puede tomar tanto; observe el vaso de el de agua tenia tanta sed que me lo tome al seco pero cuando me lo tome me di cuenta que no era agua – me voy o.0 – rapidamente salgo de la habitación sin rumbo.

- Es hora de la fiesta – respondo sin prestar atención a que Zuko se fue de la habitación. Tomo el vaso que estaba sobre la comoda se me hizo que era agua pero no importa

Paso aproximadamente 10minutos y Jet y Haru estaban botados en el piso de borrachos se los encarge Aang ya que aun tenian algo de conciencia y habia tomado tanto que sentia que iba a revelar todos los secretos y como tambien podia correr riesgo de ser descubierta me fui a dormir al unico lugar seguro "la habitación de Aang" el como buen amigo se quedaria cuidando al par de borrachos. Algo se me hizo raro vi a Zuko apoyado contra el arbol de la otra vez, pero este actuaba de una manera muy extraña...

- Entonces lo que tome era agua 0.0 y el tomo sake pero no pudo habersele subido tan rapido solo fue un vaso y si... Entonces recorde con las pocas neuronas que aun funcionaban recorde el comentario de Jet de que Zuko y el alcohol no se podian juntar

Hagamos un recuento de las cosas

Número uno: Tenía a dos chicos tirados en el cuarto, durmiendo por lo borrachos que estos se encontraban.

Número dos: Yo también estaba ebria, y no podía quedarse en el mismo dormitorio que esos dos porque corría el riesgo de que fuera descubierta.

Y número tres: No podía ir a otro lado porque también corría el riesgo de toparse con un Zuko borracho.

Me estaba quedando dormida, y cuando los abro veo a Zuko mirándome a los ojos

- Zuko te tomaste el Sake que habia en la mesita

- Me tome un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita...

Zuko estaba actuando demasiado extraño, debia encontrar el momento para alejarme, pero no se en que momento lo vi que me tenia acorralado en el arbol y lo siguiente que se senti fue que me beso fueron un mar de sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas; siempre soñe con ese momento pero no como hombre sino como chica aun asi no pude evitar corresponderlo; no se en que momento senti que un bulto caia sobre mis brazos era el que se habai quedado profundamente dormido...a diferencia de los demas lo dejo en un sillon y no tirado en el piso, pero prefirió no decirle nada a Aang

* * *

A los dias siguientes todo siguió a la normalidad pude percatarme de que no recordaba nada (eso es lo que Katara cree jajaja) en los dias siguientes no sucedió nada importante ecepto la jaqueca que me dio al dia siguiente fue horrible T.T 

No sucedió nada hasta que felizmente me llego el correo no podia ser lo que mis ojos leían MI HERMANO VENDRÍA A VISITARME.

Desesperada busque ayuda en la unica persona que podia ayudarme Suki era hora de que entrara a la accion

"_Katara no te preocupes yo me hago cargo llego mi hora de actuar" _

**CONTINUARA... **

**Creo que este capitulo me quedo mas largo que el anterior y como ven deuda pagada ahora veamos lo que hara Sokka el proximo capitulo, Zuko recordara algo... todo el el proximo capitulo de la vida no es tan mala. Cualquier duda se las respondere en aclaraciones pregunten no mas. **

**Por favor únanse a mi pagina en construcción de avatar http / groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire **

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEMENTE TAL VEZ EN UNA O DOS SEMANAS O MENOS. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Renaissance Lady-K**Disculpa aceptada y no te preocupes y entiendo lo de la envidia cuantas de nosotras no nos gustaria estar al lado de Zuko y/o otras estrellas favoritas, pero que digo idolos yo tambien seria una acosadora.

**Rhuw**Se que Zuko es un poco gruñon como en la serie pero poco a poco se le ira quitando ya lo veras, y veras Katara es una despitada total que no tiene idea de lo que hace por eso Zuko mas adelante se va a volver mas sobre protector con ella y de esa manera la va a salvar de varias situaciones que la delatarian.

**Vero Uchiha: **Gracias por leer mi fic y por eso de que no esta quedando pesimo cada reviews es un regalo el cual aprecio mucho y como ves hubo paranda y eso trago consecuencias que todos queriamos "el beso" y estoy deacuerdo por mas que te disfrazes de hombre la unica manera de que una mujer actue como una es que vuelva nacer no podra conportarse como un hombre.

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic atentamente su creadora **_

_**Flower of night **_

_**bye **_


	6. El regreso del hermano sobreprotector

**Hola a todos y mil gracias por su reviews, pero por favor únanse a mi pagina en construcción de avatar http // groups . msn . com / avatarelultimomaestroaire únanse plis espero que disfruten tanto el fic como yo cuando lo escribo (pero creo que ya me obsesione con el porque todos los dias escribo un poco) y ahora un agradecimiento especial a _Renaissance Lady-K _gracias por tu apoyo y tienes razon con eso de que no me debo criticar tanto , pero ya estoy acostumbrada a tirarme de un precipicio a mi misma - **

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos diálogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangui T.T **

**Y ayúdenme plis si tienen mas frases que pueda poner en el fic mandenmelas a valeorie (arroba) se los agradeceria muchísimo.**

**Lamentablemente me demorare un poco mas en responder por que el domingo en la madrugada asaltaron mi casa y quede echa un manojo de nervios por lo que estoy un poco asustada por si vuelven gracias a dios detuvieron a uno de los ladrones y no alcanzaron a robar nada ñ.n **

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA**

_**"La misión de la madre no es **_

_**servir de apoyo, sino hacer que **_

_**ese apoyo sea innecesario" **_

_** Anónimo **_

**CAP6: EL REGRESO DEL HERMANO SOBREPROTECTOR**

**_Dedicado a __Renaissance Lady-K _**

**KATARA POV (NARRADO POR KATARA)**

"_Querida Hermanita: _

_ Espero que este muy bien en tu nueva escuela, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño te quiero mucho Katara las cosas han cambiado las cosas desde que te fuiste en la casa esta echa una guerra Papa y el reemplazo de Mama estan peleando todos los dias para alegria de ambos lo mas probable es que se separen te cualquier manera junto con esta carta de llegara una caja con dulces que te envio espero que los disfrutes. _

_ Te quiere mucho tu hermano _

_ Sokka _

_Pd1:Katara te ire a visitar dentro de tres dias, por favor ve a buscarme al aeropuerto mi vuelo llega alas 11 te espero. _

_Pd2:Espero que te estes portando bien y si tienes novio mas vale que lo escondas si no quieres que le parta la cara (se parece a la actitud de mi hermano mayor º.ºu jijiji)". _

Waaa! Que voy a hacer llame a Suki, pero ella se encuentra en el otro campus de la TECT – Se supone que la escuela es de los dos sexos, pero estan separados por lo que nunca vemos chicas para mi suerte, pero si pregunta estoy perdida...

- Con permiso – dijo Aang abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para luego ingresar - ¿por qué buscabas?

- Aang pasa, te buscaba por que necesito hablar contigo – no se si contarle tal vez ni recuerde a Sokka a el no le agradaba mucho Aang ya que era como del rollo tranquilidad y espiritualidad ante todo y dijamoslo asi Sokka era o es un chico bastante agresivo y no le viene la onda de pacifismo ante todo y no todo se arregla a golpes.

* * *

Le conte todo a Aang (no esperaban que espesara a relatar que horror) el dijo que haria lo que estuviera en sus manos aun si se tenia que disfrazar de chica lo que eso me da una idea no se si seria buena idea (diganme en los reviews si quieren que lo haga, pobre Aang), pero debe seguir en marcha mi plan acosa Zukos (que bonito suena .) no me queda de otra, llamare a Suki para que venga.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Katara?

- No lo se por ahora lo pensare, Aang me podrias hacer un favor, sal de la pieza plis – digo mirando como cachorro abandonado; Aang inmediatamente sale. Comienzo a marcar el numero de Suki, mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Alo? Quien habla... Katara eres tu me imagine que eras tu

- ¿Eh? Si

Suki es de las tipicas personas que pareciera que tuvieran un sexto sentido o por lo menos lo aparentan ya que prácticamente no me deja hablar Jajaja estoy tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no oigo nada ecepto

- Voy para yaa

- Te espero... ¿pero como vas a entrar!

- ...

- Corto siempre lo hace, no me queda de otra si no esperar.

Les voy a contar un poco sobre ella la conoci el primer dia de clases; ya que ella muy amablemente me ayudo a integrante, me ha enseñado que con fuerza se puede todo y que nunca, pero nunca me rinda aun si le tenga que romper la cara a alguien y que sobretodo no me deje pasar a llevar por los hombres como los detesta no por el hecho de ser una chica no significa que no seas fuerte. Suki también es la exnovia de mi hermano Sokka se querian mucho todavía no se por que terminaron aunque ella hizo unas insinuaciones de que por que era tan descarado y que miraba a cada chica que pasaba o quizas de lo de su amiga Yue, de cualquier manera no me ha querido contar.

- Katar alguien te busca

- Gracias haru ¿Dónde esta?

- Como a dos dormitorios de aquí

**SUKI POV (NARRADO POR SUKI)**

- Hola preciosa como estas. Mi nombre es Jet – dijo Jet muy seguro de si mismo – Si quieres te muestro la escuela

- . Sabes donde esta Katar Ayamoto -.- – respondi muy agresiva. Que se creen estos tipos que por que son guapos van a tener a todas las chicas a su merced, después de lo de Sokka ya ni los tolero – Mira cretino si quisiera que me mostraran la escuela traeria a un guia de turismo a si que ¡ESFUMATE!

- Suki! – Katara responde un poco agitada (Haru le dijo a dos dormitorios de distancia pero olvido decir en que dirrecion; pista cuatro direcciones + no sabia hacia donde ir)

**KATARA POV**

- ¿Oigan de donde se conocen? – pregunto Jet

No sabia que responder, tampoco se como Suki entro, pero levantábamos sospechas estaba a punto de decir una tontería cuando Suki dijo

- Es mi novio ñ.n ¿cierto Katar! – comento Suki bastante convencida.

- ¿TU NOVIO? EH... SI TU NOVIO – la verdad me costo mucho entrar en razon. Reuni todo mi valor y dije – mi amor, que tal si nos vamos a mi habitación a hablar

Con Suki comenze a alejarme, y no pude evitar que se me saliera una risita nasal JAJAJA. Parecia que a Jet se le iva a caer la boca de tanto abrirla. Entramos a mi pieza le conte todo lo que sucedió incluyendo lo de Aang y comenzamos a planear todo lo que hariamos para que Sokka no nos descubriera incluso llamamos a Aang quien acepto no muy convencido. La noche llego rápidamente y Suki y Aang tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Necesitaba pensar entonces comence a caminar sin rumbo por la TECT cuando vi a Zuko conversando muy alterado con una chica. No tenia mas de mi edad y vestia el uniforme tradicional japones llevaba su cabello negro y ondulado suelto el cual llegaba a su cintura y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Al ser tan bonita no pude evitar ponerme celosa era natural al parecer me estoy enamorando de Zuko. Me acerque mas para escuchar comodamente y mas clara su convensacion

- Ya te dije que me dejaras de molestar por alguna vez! – decia Zuko

Tiempo atrás Aang me dijo que Zuko lo habia recojido y cuidado creo que el nombre de el perro era Omashu, me habia echo muy amiga de ese perro. – Omashu estate quieto¿Sera una riña amorosa, sera su novia?

- Lo unico que quiero es que regreses a lo que sabes hacer mejor

- Eso es todo lo que me querias decir, si ya terminaste me voy.

- Si fue por lo del accidente, y es hora de que regreses. Aun te agradezco cuando me salvaste de que me atropellaran

- No fue por el accidente, fue por razones netamente mias, que no le incumben a ti ni a nadie.

Omashu se estaba volviendo loco al ver a Zuko, en el instante siguiente se me solto la correa y salio corriendo avisando de mi presencia.

- Que haces aquí!

- No solo iba pasando por ahí y Omashu se volvio loco al verte JAJAJA – Rei nerviosamente – Eh... ADIOS! – Sali corriendo a lo que mis piernas mas me dieron. Un monton de ideas pasaron por ni cabeza ¿Quién sera? Sera su hermana, su novia - ¿Realmente se todo sobre ti Zuko Akiyama¿Quién eres? – Pense que sabia todo sobre ti

No se le acababan los problemas a la pobre Katara habian sucedido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo el regresso de mi hermano, y aquella chica y ahora no sabía como actuar cuando estaba con el chico Akiyama. Me sinti estúpida, tan estúpida que quería tirarme del primer puente que se encontrara en el camino

**ZUKO POV**

- Aquí estabas – tome a Omashu de la correa – ya es muy tarde es hora de dormir.

Ambos caminamos juntos, con Omashu entre los dos, silenciosamente. Ella no sabía como iniciar una conversación...

- Era Megumi, una amiga que conozco desde la escuela primaria - dije muy fríamente, sin mirar a Katara- Muy bonita verdad?

- Este... Omashu te quiere mucho... - realmente se notaba que no quería tocar el tema de la chica amiga de la infancia.

- Es porque yo fui quien lo encontró, tirado en la calle - llevaba al perro lentamente, dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro y lo acarició – mi mirada se volvió un poco triste, al igual que la de Omashu - el miedo de Omashu no ha desaparecido, creo que aun tiene miedo de que lo abandonen en la calle...

- Oye, por qué me has ignorado hoy? - preguntó ella de manera casual. Me tarde en contestar, haciendo que Katara se sintiera nerviosa -Zuko...?

- Es porque eres una chica... - dije de manera casi silenciosa.

- Que?

- Porque no se como tratar a una chica... - seguía sin subir la voz, además de que lo había dicho tan rápido que no se entendía.

- Puedes decirlo mas alto, no escuche nada...

- Porque eres un fastidio! Cómo molestas! A veces parece que lo haces a propósito!

- Se quedó pasmada, nunca hubiese esperado una respuesta como esa. Su mirada se quedó fija, y no tenía palabras como para contestarle.

- Hay que irnos, esta anocheciendo...

- "Perdóname, pero no puedes saber que yo se que eres una chica"

_"A pesar de todo, ella quería estar a su lado e intentar hacer de todas las maneras posibles que volviera a pelear."_

**CONTINUARA...**

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DENTRO DE 5 A 10 DIAS **

**Espero que les haya gustado el momento en el quedo espero me responda si quieren que Aang se disfraze ya saben de que . u creo que el capi me quedo mas largo que el anterior. **

_**Y quiero que me den la opinión sobre un futuro nuevo fic se llama DESTINO se trata de que Zuko y katara vivieron un romance y se separaron por diferentes motivos, pero se vuelven a encontrar y Katara esta comprometida con un maestro tierra denme sus opiniones plis **_

__

_**Tambien para los fanáticos del Zutara en mi pagina truque una foto de ellos y da la impresión de que Katara le estuviera coqueteando a Zuko y este nervioso mirara para otro lado. Jajaja (la dirección esta al principio del fics, esta en la bienvenida) **_

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Rhuw: **Que alegria que te gustara el capi y a mi tambien me encantaria estar en el lugar de Katara, otra cosa por favor busca los dobladores plis XD

**Nino-san: **La verdad te lo dedique por que eres la que mas me ha dejado reviews o los mas largos y muchas gracias por que fuiste la primera persona que me dejo un review y simplemente queria dedicárselo a alguien. De verdad muchisisisimas gracias.

**Vanina: **De verdad gracias por tu preocupación te diria que si, pero lamentablemente no tengo internet en casa por lo que tengo que ir a un Ciber y con la mesada que tengo no me alcanza . para mi desgracia.

**Anita-asakura: **Gracias muchas gracias por mi leer mi fic T.T QUE EMOCION .

**Renaissance Lady-K**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, TE PROMETO MAS COSAS pelaeas de parejas, etc.. un poquit de los que pides mas adelante dejenme desarrollar la historia

_**Hasta la proxima flower of night **_


	7. El plan

**Holas a todos creo que ya estoy con mas animo después de el robo me anime n.n. Aunque ahora estoy con trauma del dentista mi querida madre me dijo vale después de el colegio ver por mi trabajo (trabaja de asistente dental) y ahí prácticamente me arrastro a la silla donde me trate de escapar dos veces x.xu jajaja odio el dentista. Perdon por demorarme tanto pero tengo varios fic en proceso ok? Perdonen si me retraso mas. Son como 4 cuatro de los que solo he publicado 2 no me pregunten como pueden con tantos por que ni yo lo se jajajajaja aunque estoy pensando en publicar otro haber si me animan. XD **

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos diálogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangi T.T **

_**Y ayúdenme plis si tienen mas frases que pueda poner en el fic mandenmelas a valeorie (arroba) se los agradeceria muchísimo. **_

_**Por favor visiten mi pagina de avatar la url es http/ groups . msn . com/ avatarelultimomaestroaire **_

__

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

_**"El corazon de un hombre **_

_**necesita creer en algo, **_

_**y cree en mentiras cuando **_

_**no encuentra verdades **_

_**en las que creer" **_

_** Mariano Jos de Larra **_

_**(gracias Renaissance Lady-K) **_

**CAP7: EL PLAN **

**KATARA POV **

Suena el reloj son cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana el vuelo de mi hermano llega aproximadamente a las 11 por lo que todo tiene que estar listo para esa hora. Se me olvido contar que hoy es el festival de inicio de primavera, falta poco para las vacaciones de verano. Podre aprovechar al máximo el festival ya que podre despistar a Sokka entre tanta gente solo espero que Aang y Suki hagan bien su parte. Me baño y visto rapidamente

**6:30 am fase uno **

Tocan la puerta Zuko esta profundamente dormido o por lo menos durante 30 minutos mas -.- Abro la puerta y entra Suki con unas bolsas – Suki trajiste todo

- Si katara y no tienes ideas en los problemas que me meti para encontrar todo con las tiendas cerradas ¿Conseguiste un lugar seguro?

- Aang dice que su compañero de cuarto esta de vacaciones en Nagoya con su familia – tome las bolsas y nos fuimos de la habitación sin darme cuenta que Zuko nos observaba. Abro la puerta de Aang con la llave que nos presto y veo a Aang babeando y durmiendo sobre la almohada me pregunto que estara soñando para babear de esa manera ñ.n – Aang despierta – lo muevo un poco y prácticamente salta de la cama.

- Que paso con la comida! º.º

- Aang solo somos yo y Suki no comida

- Uhbs – Aang recordo algo y puso una cara de horror – No me digan que vienen a eso lo olvidaba!

- SI! ò.ó – respondimos con malicia

- Alguien ayúdeme de estas mujeres locas! – exclamaba Aang mientras trataba de huir de nosotras y lo sosteniamos por los brazos (Suki y Katara una de cada lado lo sostenian de un brazo impidiéndole correr)

* * *

En una habitación se comenzaba a iluminar por los rayos del sol en ella se podia ver 3 jovenes la primera de ellas pelirroja (Dato clave: por si no se han dado cuenta Suki no es castaña sino pelirroja por que Katara es castaña y los tonos no se parecen en nada solo comparen) con ojos verdes y esbelta vestia un jeans azul con una polera negra; la segunda una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules vestia un pantalón y una polera de hombre? Y la tercera (el uniforme tradicional japones) vestia una falda negra o gris hasta las rodillas y una blusa negra casi ploma o gris con una corbata y era calva? Asi es amigos calva.

- Auch! – Aang gritaba debido a que las muchachas le arancaban los pelos de sus piernas con cera – Ya basta me duele mucho T.T

- Aang creo que ya sufriste demasiado – exclame muy divertida - Ahora lo mas importante

- QUE!

- no creeras que saldras calva por ahí, ahora! – comence a sacar unas unas pelucas de unas bolsas - ¿Cuál prefieres la rubia o la...?

- RUBIA! YO NO VOY A UTILIZAR UNA PELUCA RUBIA º/º – exclamo Aang furiosa

- La verde – respondio Katara mostrando una peluca de cabello corto y verde limon.

- Que esperaban que encontrara a las 6 de al mañana – respondio Suki

- ME QUEDO CON LA RUBIA º/º

**8:30 am fase dos **

El disfraz de Aang consistia en el uniforme tradicional japones la falda negra y una blusa gris con una corbata roja. El pelo o la peluca rubia largo y liso el cabello y con una chasquilla que tapaba sus extrañas marcas en la cabeza. Como estábamos por comenzar a organizar todo desde temprano por lo que Aang y Suki tendrán que arreglárselas solas o solos ya no se de cualquier manera Aang se saco el disfraz y fuimos a los talleres y como yo no tenia me ofreci para cocinar la comida del festival. Todos están fascinados sobre todo Jet y Haru por que según ellos habran muchas chicas lindas. El plan consiste en que Aang con sus encantos de chica tiene que distraer a Sokka lo haria Suki, pero estan peleados y ademas no conozco a ninguna chica que me ayude y el resto del plan lo sabran luego...

**ZUKO POV **

Estaba sentado bajo el arbol de siempre y junto a mi Omashu. Me estaba venciendo el sueño y el aburrimiento de ver muchachos corriendo de un lado para otro, tambien ver a Omashu durmiendo a mi lado. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos hasta cuando...

- DONDE ESTA KATAR? – Aang aparecio de la nada como era su costumbre.

- AHH!

- DONDE ESTA KATAR? – Aang repetio la pregunta.

- No lo se a diferencia tuya no ando gritando a los cuatro viento y además... ¡Es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando esta durmiendo! Ademas no soy su madre, hermano o novia para andar buscándolo y saber donde esta.

- Ya señor dormilon no se enoje u.u – comentaba mientras se alejaba

- NO SOY DORMILON! – exclame entre regañadientes – No se puede dormir asi!

La cosas no se podian quedar asi, no podia dormir! Esa era una de las cosas que le impedían estar de mal humor. Mejor salgo a recorrer por ahí. Por esas cosas del destino vi a Katar entrando en el restaurante de comida rapida al que solemos ir todos para alejarnos de la comida de la cafeteria. Katar observa para todos lados y se encuentra indecisa entre entrar en el baño de hombres o mujeres, en una de sus manos trae un bolso. Mira hacia todos lados y entra al baño de mujeres. Pasan aproximadamente 20 minutos y Katar o Katara sale vestida como una chica me parece la vision mas bella, viste en uniforme del lado de las chicas blusa negra o gris con una falda de igual color y una corbata roja, calcetas grises y zapatos castaños oscuro, la manera en la que me quedaba el uniforme no se denotaba el cabello corto. La comienzo a seguir con la mirada sube un taxi y se va.

**KATARA POV **

Subo al taxi, solo espero que todo salga bien llego al aeropuerto cerca de las 11:10 busco por todo el lugar y no lo encuentro NO ESTA POR NINGUN LADO! Como era costumbre de Sokka no es paciente y se fue debo encontrar un taxi y llegar antes de que el lo haga Salgo al paradero de taxis y hay una fila gigantesca se acerca un taxi y empujo a un señor calvo el cual cae de trasero al piso y el otro gritan el no haber respetado el turno. ESTABA TAN DESESPERABAN QUE ESPERABAN QUE ESPERARA 20 MINUTOS!. Me paso todo el camino quejándome con el chofer que vaya mas rapido que vaya mas rapido mi futuro esta en juego. El señor se enojo tanto que me hizo bajar y tuve que pedir aventon. Son cerca de las 11:30 y me encuentro a fuera de la TECT mi hermano aun no entra esta en la entrada, tomo ni celular y llamo a Aang para que se vista. De alguna manera espanto a las chicas que estan con mi hermano y veo a Aang acercándose a lo lejos... sin dejar que me vea salgo del lugar mientras Aang se acerca.

**11:45 am fase tres **

**AANG POV **

Veo a Katara alejarse y hacerme señas significan "llamaste a Suki" yo solo asiento la cabeza mientras me acerco caminando femeninamente. No se como las chicas pueden andar con esos zapatos, con las faldas y blusas las cuales dan mucho y frio y el pelo como demonios me pica la peluca, un paso hace que me caiga de bruces en el suelo y veo como el hermano de Katara se me acerca corriendo en realidad no ha cambiado mucho.

- Dime te encuentras bien?

- SI tan solo me tropece ¿Pero podrias ayudarme n.n estoy perdida?

- No lo que sucede... es que yo...

- Pero yo pense que alguien tan fuerte y amable como tu me podria ayudar, pero veo que estaba equivocada

- ¿Dónde dijiste que ivas?

- Por aquí... aunque no estoy segura.

Jajajaja fue mas facil de lo que pense no puedo creer que su hermano se alla creido el cuento de doncella en apuros Suki me dijo que eso era justamente los puntos debiles de Sokka por las chicas ahora solo debo distraerlo hasta que todo el festival acabe.

- Tercera y ultima llama para Aang lo necesitan en la carrera de relevos.

- Me podrias esperar un momento voy y vuelvo.

- Seguro

**SOKKA POV **

La chica se aleja lo mas probable es que aya encontrado lo que tanto buscaba me hizo recorrer varias veces el colegio ¿Me pregunto donde esta Katara? Ademas lo mas raro de la historia solo he visto chicos veo ha varias personas y pregunto por que solo hay chicos se supone que es un colegio mixto (para que entiendan Suki va en un colegio para chicas que queda cerca de la TECT fue la unica condicion para poder venir a Japón que le dieron sus padres). Comienzo a acercarme a las personas que pasan por ahí para solo recibir una respuesta "LA TECT ES UNA ESCUELA SOLO PARA CHICOS NO ES MIXTA" tiene que haber un error mi hermana no pudo haber cometido una cosas de esas es incapaz. Tanto pensar me dio mucha hambre me dirigo hacia el lugar donde solo venden comida y me topo con una gran sorpresa mi hermanita vestida de hombre y sirviendo a las personas de el lugar y con el cabello corto se disfrazo de hombre para entrar a esta escuela... y estan con ella Suki y ¿Aang?

**KATARA POV **

- Como que lo perdiste!

- No lo se fui a la carrera de relevos y cuando lo vi el lugar ya no estaba – exclama Aang quien acababa de cambiarse de ropa y estaba vestido de chico.

- No puedo creerlo eres un descuidado pero la no importa

- Suki por que no lo vas a buscar

- Katara pero yo...

- KATARA! Que significa eso! – grito Sokka mientras se acercaba una gran velocidad

- KATAR, SOKKA

- ¿como sea que significa esto?

No se que hacer mi hermano descubrio todo nada salio como lo esperaba y para empeorar las cosas veo a Zuko, Jet y Haru acercándose a toda velocidad por el escandalo.

- Sokka – exclamo con voz temblorosa

- Tu y yo nos regresamos a China ahora mismo y no volveras nunca mas – dice mientras me toma de la muñeca para llevarme a la fuerza.

- Suéltalo no tienes ningun derecho a tratarlo asi – me defiende mi principe azul: Zuko

- SI! – exclaman mis amigos y Suki

- No tienes idea de lo que Katar mi hermano acaba de hacer – dijo Sokka siguiéndome en cierta manera el juego para no pasar mas vergüenza de la que ya estaba causando

- Soy capaz de hacer lo que quieras para que Katar logre quedarse! – exclama Zuko como buen amigo. Asustada me percato de que Sokka comienza a reflecionar

- Esta bien niño bonito si quieres que Katar se quede asi sera, pero si logras vencer el desafio que te voy a poner...

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS Y DE MI TIEMPO... U.U **

**Waaa díganme que no quedo emocionante Zuko se esta empezando a enamorar de Katara u.u y mas en cima otro que descubre a Katara ya parece el club descubramos a Katara en el cual se incluyen Zuko y Aang y mas en cima Sokka se quiere llevar a Katara para China para jamas volver y ahora su condicion es un desafio para Zuko ¿Qué clase de desafio sera? Todo en el proximo capitulo de la vida no es tan mala. Me quedo mas largo que todos los otros capitulos de la vida... dejen reviews plis **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Vero Uchicha: **Muchas gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora y Aang se veia linda con falda tanto que ni Sokka lo reconocio pero si cuando se cambio de ropa see Zuko parece pendejo como trata a Katara, pero si no te has fijado cada vez la trata mejor y gracias por tu opinión acerca mi pagina. Bechos

**Nino-san: **Mi fiel seguidora gracias por tus comentarios y no hay duda a veces Zuko se pasa pero cada vez esta mas gentil y Suki no llego al colegio fue un error de narración mio Suki entro a un colegio solo para chicas cercano a ese aunque pensándolo bien si Katara hubiera entrado a ese y desde acosara a Zuko se ahorraria muchísimos problemas.

**Renaissance Lady-K: **(Sonrojada) muchas gracias yo siempre me he creido que escribo mal por que otro fics me fue pesimo no con destino sino con otro pero agradezco mucho tus animos. Zuko sabe que Katara es una chica desde lo el balon ademas me parecio inhumano acerco confundirse. Muchas gracias por la frase es que me quede sin fuentes y lo de Omashu es por experiencia propia ya que ese perro adora a Zuko por haberlo recogido de la calle y esperemos que no meta en mas problemas a Katara. Bechos y cuidate mucho y otra cosa me encanta tu fic soy tu fiel admiradora tambien y seguidora.

_**Hasta la proxima ATTE. **_

_**Flower of night **_


	8. El desafio

**Hola a todos! Soy yo flower of night y estoy aquí para traerles el octavo capitulo de LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA espero que todos estén bien yo bien excepto por unos líos amorosos por ahí como siempre o.ou (Para que te metes en problemas u.u) **

**Disclaimer: **Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos diálogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangi T.T aunque honestamente solo base el 1 y 2 capi en el manga y una que otra cosa lo demás es mío.

_**Por favor visiten mi pagina de avatar la url es http:// groups . msn . com/ avatarelultimomaestroaire **_

** LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

_**"Para ser feliz, **_

_**hay que sembrar amor, **_

_**comunicar la esperanza, **_

_**practicar la justicia, **_

_**vivir en la sinceridad". **_

**CAP8: EL DESAFIO **

Los rayos del astro rey se filtraban por las ventanas hoy era unos de los tantos días que definirían su futuro su hermano llego hace poco y consigo trago muchos problemas. Katar se comenzó a despertar en cierta manera no le gustaba la ubicación de su cama por que quedaba justo donde la ventana le comenzaba alumbrar a primera hora de la mañana, mientras tanto el ser mala actitud seguía durmiendo un buen rato mas. Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.

_"Flash Back" _

_- Suéltalo no tienes ningún derecho a tratarlo así – la defiende su príncipe azul: Zuko _

_- SI!!! – exclaman mis amigos y Suki _

_- No tienes idea de lo que Katar mi hermano acaba de hacer – dijo Sokka siguiéndole en cierta manera el juego para no pasar mas vergüenza de la que ya estaba causando _

_- Soy capaz de hacer lo que quieras para que Katar logre quedarse!!! – exclama Zuko como buen amigo. Asustada me percato de que Sokka comienza a reflexionar _

_- Esta bien niño bonito si quieres que Katar se quede así será, pero si logras vencer el desafió que te voy a poner... _

_"Fin de Flash Back" _

No podía creer Zuko la consideraba un verdadero amigo aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse por unas palabras con doble sentido que el mismo dijo_ "Soy capaz de hacer lo que quieras" _aunque era para quedarse, pero quien no negaría que esas palabras tenían doble sentido. Pero eso no es lo importante si no lo que paso después me refiero al desafió que impuso Sokka.

_"Flash Back" _

_- Esta bien niño bonito si quieres que Katar se quede así será, pero si logras vencer el desafió que te voy a poner... _

- _Me parece bien... – dijo Zuko _

_Sokka comenzó a observar de pies a cabeza a Zuko y extrañamente se le hizo conocido es como si lo hubiera visto muchas veces, pero no recordaba donde. ¡¡¡Claro!!! Ya lo recordaba, todo se hacia mas claro, su hermana era fans de el. Tenia su pieza de color celeste tapizada de sus póster de el, era una estrella de artes marciales japonesas no peleaba desde hace 3 años aproximadamente, esto seria fácil. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero quería asegurarse. _

_- Dime una cosa niño ¿Tu eras peleador de Karate? – pregunto el joven de 18 años. _

_- Si ¿Y que tiene que ver eso? – dijo Zuko molesto _

_- Entonces... este será tu desafió, te enfrentaras conmigo en una pelea de karate... y niño seré bueno contigo te daré 7 días de practica – Dijo Sokka _

_Zuko no podía creer lo que escuchaba se había prometido a sí mismo, no volver a acercarse a una arena desde el accidente... una imagen dolorosa apareció en su mente, pero fue opacada por otra una hermosa chica con uniforme gris y ojos azules. Lo haría por ella, por ella, su única amiga y la chica que desde algún tiempo sin saber tenia en sus pensamientos... _

_Katara no podía creer el desafió que su hermano le había impuso, era tan... tan... como decirlo injusto¿injusto? Por que se preguntarían si Zuko era un experimentado peleador, claro no había peleado hace aproximadamente 2 años y unos meses, pero Sokka era el campeón nacional de china y Zuko nunca llego a serlo de Japón, Sokka tenia mas experiencia y triunfos sin contar que bueno... no ha dejado de practicar nunca... _

_- Me parece bien... es un trato – dijo Zuko ofreciéndole la mano a Sokka _

_- Me parece una buena elección – dijo Sokka correspondiendo el apretón de manos _

_"Fin de Flash Back" _

Siete días era todo lo que Zuko tenia para entrenar y ella lo ayudaría después de todo era su culpa el desafió. Pero por otra parte quería saltar mas allá de las nubes por que indirectamente había conseguido el regreso de Zuko al Karate quizás después regresaría para seguir.

Bostezo tenia mucho sueño el día anterior Sokka la regaño hasta que literalmente se quedo dormida. Miro hacia el rincón donde estaba la cama de Zuko y no lo encontró durmiendo seguramente debe andar paseando por ahí. Calmadamente se comenzó a bañar y a vestir para un nuevo día como un chico.

- Tengo sueño saldré a caminar por ahí – Katara se disponía a salir cuando golpean la puerta. La abre y Aang entra alterado - ¿Qué te sucede Aang?

- Katara me estoy escondiendo ¿me puedes ocultar? – pregunta Aang

- Si claro Aang ¿huyes de algo o alguien?

- Si de una lunática

Creo que esa explicación por parte de Aang estuvo de mas, pero debe esconderlo hasta que quiera salir después de todo para eso están los amigos.

- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta hoy no tenemos clases en la mañana solo en la tarde, por el festival, nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo mientras hace señas de despedida y cierra la puerta. Pensaba que cada vez esa escuela era mas loca, Aang preocupado por una lunática quien seria.

Katara recorre los jardines de la TECT cuando da la vuelta en una esquina y ve una linda casa de perros de color marrón con el nombre Omashu escrito en ella.

- Omashu ven lindo, ven precioso vamos a dar una vuelta que dices – a lo que solo el perro mueve la cola mientras le ponen el collar y la correa.

Katara y Omashu pasearon durante un buen rato por toda la TECT hasta que Omashu en un descuido de ella se suelta de la correa y corre a abalanzarse sobre una muchacha que pasaba en frente de ellos. El perro la bota de espalda para lamerle la cara. (uy Omashu cada vez que sale con el la mete en problemas)

- Omashu sale de ahí, estate quieto – decía Katara mientras se acercaba al perro.

- Perro tonto me dejaste toda babeada – decía la joven.

- Disculpa, ven conmigo te daré algo con que limpiarte – dijo mientras le tiendo la mano – a propósito como te llamas yo me llamo Katar mucho gusto

- Me llamo Toph y no necesito la ayuda de nadie para levantarme – dijo mientras rechazaba mi ayuda.

- Oh lo siento – le dijo

Al final de todo si acepto mi ayuda y fuimos hacia los baños afuera de estos están los lavamanos entonces no habría problema, la niña era de mi edad y vestía el uniforme del colegio en el que iba Suki, de cabello negro y ojos vedes llevaba tomado el cabello con un cintillo... después de un rato se lavo y me dijo

- dime tu conoces a un niño calvo – me pregunto

- ¿Aang?

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En mi habitación

- ¿Me podrías llevar?

- Claro de ¿Dónde se conocen?

- Somos vecinos desde hace dos años

- "_Entonces ella ocupo mi casa..."_

Estábamos afuera de mi habitación y ya había abierto la chapa, cuando lo recordé "una lunática" entonces ella era la lunática ¡¡¡Que hice!!! Iba a retractarme cuando ella ya había entrado y ahí estaba Aang en un rincón visiblemente asustado...

- Toph ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- ¡¡tu mataste a mi hámster!!!

- Fue un accidente veras... yo estaba... fue hace años...

- Me la vas a pagar Aang – decia Toph mientras iba detrás de el

- o.0 Jajajajajaja 0.o – se reía Katara

Era para eso después de todo Aang salió de la pieza corriendo con Toph detrás era muy gracioso ver la escena. La chica miro el reloj y vio que era la hora de almuerzo.

- Ven Omashu te voy a dejar a tu casa

Acaban de servir el almuerzo y ella se encontraba sentada con Jet y Haru. Cuando Aang aparece por la puerta algo moreteado, golpeado y rasguñado. Se sienta al lado de sus amigos con algo de indignación.

- Aang ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto con una risa nasal, Haru

- Pareciera que una fierecilla te allá atacado ¿Fue Toph?... ¬¬ otra vez u.u – dijo Jet

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto Katara

- Si, esa chica viene de vez en cuando solo para molestarlo, aunque yo creo que es por algo mas... – dice Jet

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – Aang grito y se paro de su asiendo que toda la cafetería lo mirara – Uy... perdón... – Se volvió a sentar – en primer lugar tu Katar... – estuvo a punto de decir Katara – Katar ¡¡¡me delataste para que la llevaste a la habitación!!! .

- Yo no sabia de verdad solo dijiste "lunática" no me dijiste ósea no me la describiste quieres que sea una adivina dime...

- Bueno yo... si pero no debiste hacerlo

- Lo se y lo siento por favor perdóname – dice cuando estuvo a punto de asomarse las lagrimas, debía calmarse no podía delatarse.

- Esta bien te perdono, pero con una condición... – dice Aang

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta la chica.

- si me compras un postre

- Claro Aang

- De chocolate

Después de eso las cosas se calmaron, Aang la disculpo por lo de Toph, jejeje ahora solo le preocupa el desafió y el viaje, pero sus amigos tienen la capacidad de hacerme sonreír hasta en los momentos mas difíciles.

**

* * *

**

**5:00 PM TERMINO DE LAS CLASES... **

Las clases para los cansados jóvenes pertenecientes a la TECT habían terminado, era un día viernes por lo que mañana no tendrían clases. Un grupo de jóvenes conversaban animadamente sobre un desafió, pero faltaba en mas importante.

- Estoy seguro que Zuko le va a ganar a mi hermano – decía Katar

- Por eso no te preocupes Jet lo hará sudar sino vieras como son los entrenamientos – decía Haru

- ¬¬# Por algo soy el capitán del equipo de Karate no crees

- ¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Zuko? – pregunto la castaña

- ¿No se supone que eres su compañero de cuarto? – dijo Haru

- Si, pero se levanto temprano

- Es cierto hoy día no ha venido a clases ni se le ha visto – dijo Haru

- Aprovechando el rato libre ¿alguien quiere jugar básquetbol? – sugirió Aang

- Golpe Bajo X.x Aang – dijo Katar – el solo hecho de escuchar eso me da vértigo (x.X a mi también)

Pasaron un lapso de algunos minutos y a la chica le comenzó a molestar un dolor en el estomago debió ser algo que comió fue lo que pensó. Hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a mirar alborotadamente, miro y en ese mismo instante se le olvido el dolor de estomago.

- Es Zuko se ¡¡¡corto el pelo!!! – dijo Aang

Zuko se había cortado el pelo (lo llevaba como el de el maestro tierra, pero cuando esta un poco mas largo), estaba vestido con buzo para trotar. Al verlos se acerco a ellos.

Katara no podía creer lo que veía se había cortado su típica cola de caballo, era una emoción muy grande se veía mucho mas guapo de lo que ya era.

- ¿Hoy faltaste a clases, que te paso? – pregunto Haru

- Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos

- Oye – pregunto Katara tímidamente - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

- Me molestaba – dijo simplemente – para pelear...

- Se hace tarde – dijo Jet molesto por la atención a Zuko, después de presumir que era capitán no fue muy tomado en cuenta (u.u eso estuvo demás Jet) – el entrenamiento...

- Vamos... – dijo Haru

Todos comenzaban a caminar dirigiéndose al gimnasio, solo una persona se quedo o parada. Hasta que un joven se le acerco

- ¿Vienes? – pregunto Zuko

- ¿Puedo? – dijo Katara

- Después de todo eres un fans mío – respondio zUKO

- ¿¡¡¡Como lo supiste!!!?

- No importa... – dijo en su usual tono frió, pero al recibir una sonrisa de la morena la barrera se borro por completo tratando de ocultar un sonrojo.

Llegaron al gimnasio, Katara miraba maravillada en entrenamiento, tanto que estaba a punto de llorar incluso venció a Jet si sigue así va a dejar de ser capitán.

* * *

**AL FINAL DEL ENTRENAMIENTO... **

Katara decidió bañarse había sido un día muy largo, se restregó la cara en el lavamanos y se miro al espejo tenia el cabello muy largo Suki tendría que cortárselo. Se soltó un poco la ropa para no dejar ver sus cualidades femeninas y salió del baño. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que Zuko no le había reclamado nada, así que pensó que Sokka no había revelado nada sobre su disfraz para no armar un escándalo.

- Ya puedes usar el baño – le digo la castaña

Katara no podía dormir, hasta que Zuko salió del baño y se acostó en su cama. Con Zuko se sentía especial, como si lo mas importante era el y el sufrimientos se hubiera acabado era como algo lejano y sentía un gran cariño por el, ahora no era tan frió como antes...

- buenas noches – le dijo Katara

- buenas noches - respondió Zuko

La joven comenzaba a dormirse tranquilamente. Mientras el joven solo pensaba desde su cama y le agradecía. Se sentía un poco extraño debía alejarse de ella le provocaba sensaciones que habían ignorado desde hacia tiempo.

- "Gracias por regresarme la esperanza de nuevo..." – pero la joven estaba dormida y el lo sabia...

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION DEPENDE DE REVIEWS E IDEAS COMO SIEMPRE... **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, solo digan que no me demore mucho si lo se me demore, pero destino absorbió mis ideas y jajaja me dejo seca. Los problemas de todos recién están comenzando para todos a lo mejor hago Tophg y necesito su opinión para algo quieren que Toph sea ciega o vea se que suena feo pero es su opinión. Los espero en el siguiente capitulo de la vida no es tan mala... **

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Rhuw: **Si a mi también me dio risa la parte de Zuko donde dice no se puede dormir asi a mi me pasa eso, cuando quiero dormir no dejar de entrar a mi pieza y no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa te espero en el siguiente capitulo.

**Argen: **Mi lectora designada muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Honestamente Aang vestido de chica fue idea mía se podría decir que ya no veo el manga , no me guió por el desde el 2 o 1er capitulo. De cualquiera manera see abra nuevos miembros solo espera. Te espero en el siguiente capitulo.

**Keiko210382: **Que alegría que te haya parecido interesante la verdad es que me costo mucho sacar este capi, las ideas se me fueron con Destino. Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto los papeles que les di a los personajes.

**ShinobuByako: **Que bueno que te guste, por que me encantan tus fics y aquí esta la actualización espero que te haya gustado.

**Gracias por leer el fics, perdón por la demora. **

**MIS IDEAS SE FUERON A "DESTINO" **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT **


	9. Un peso menos

**Hola a todos estoy aquí para traerles el 9no capitulo de "La vida no es tan mala" por que en realidad así es, por mas dificultades que uno pase o problemas siempre abra algo o alguien que cambie las cosas... con una sonrisa o palabra de aliento así que chicos y chicas no se den por vencido. Además quizás tengamos mas compatriotas en avatar ya que comenzaron a transmitirlo en un canal nacional llamado "Mega" comenzaron el día 24 de dic y el 25 y ya van los 8 primeros capitulos. **

**Disclaimer: **Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos diálogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangi T.T aunque honestamente solo base el 1 y 2 capi en el manga y una que otra cosa lo demás es mío.

_**Por favor visiten mi pagina de avatar la url es http:// groups . msn . com/ avatarelultimomaestroaire nueva bienvenida, UN GRAN CONCURSO QUE PODRIA SER PARTICIPADO POR TI, MAS INFORMACIÓN EN LA WEB. **_

__

** LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA **

_**"Aprender a amar a los demás, **_

_**he aquí una gran tarea... **_

_**la mejor, la más sublime." **_

**CAP9: UN PESO MENOS **

Segundo día de entrenamiento. Katara se levanto temprano era día sábado, pero Zuko no estaba. Estaba bastante cansada y tenia una especie de molestia estomacal desde el día anterior, pero por alguna extraña razón la olvido al ver a Zuko con el cabello corto. Se dirigió lenta, dolorosa y pesadamente hacia el baño.

- No!!! Lo que me faltaba

Justamente lo que le faltaba, para rematar la situación le llego el motivo por el que tanto detestaba ser mujer. Le había llegado la visita del mes la dichosa regla no tenia toallas ni nada parecido así que recurrió a la única persona que le podía ayudar.

- Alo Suki por favor podrías venir

- ¿Qué sucede Katara?

- No nada solo que me llego la visita, me podrías traer algo toallas y remedios

- Claro Katara nos vemos en una hora... – corta el teléfono

- ¡¡¡Que Suki¡¡¡Una hora¿Suki¿Suki¿Estas ahí? ¬¬ corto – para cuando Suki ya había cortado – NO PUEDO ESTAR QUIETA ME DUELEN LOS OVARIOS ¡¡¡POR ESO ODIO SER MUJER!!!

Estuvo caminando por una hora y algunos minutos mas por todos el campus sabia que le hacia peor, pero no tenia otra manera de esperar. Se sintió morir hasta que vio a Zuko corriendo con Omashu detrás.

- ¡¡¡HOLA ZUKO!!! – Dijo la joven de ojos azules prácticamente saltando

- Hola Katar

- Oye Zuko solo quería pedirt...

- Katar que la chica de ahí no es tu novia con tu hermano

- Eh?

Si justamente era Sokka y Suki discutiendo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o acercarse a donde estuvieran ellos. Suki salió corriendo.

- Zuko debo irme – dijo mientras se acerco a Sokka - Sokka eres un grosero ¿Qué le hiciste?

- En primer lugar eso no importa. El segundo te vine a buscar ¿No crees que deberías pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermano?

- Sokka no quiero T.T

- Tu vienes conmigo – Dice mientras la toma de la manga y la lleva a rastra

- Zuko, Omashu... ¡¡¡Quien sea!!!... ¡¡¡AYUDA!!!

- Nadie te escuchara Katara ¬¬ ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Donde me pueda tirar de un puente

- ¿Con o sin Zuko?

- Ya entendí el mensaje... ¬¬

* * *

Katara y Sokka fueron al parque de diversiones donde solían ir de pequeños. El atardecer se asomaba y Katara no dejo de decirle pesadeces todo tiempo. A su hermano lo quería mucho, pero el que estuviera presente allí le recordaba el viaje a China, todo lo que sufrió allí y lo feliz que era ahora con Zuko y sus amigos. El hecho de que se la quisiera llevar, si Zuko perdía igualmente lo estaría "Estaría perdida".

- Sokka ¿Cuándo vuelves a China?

- No crees que te estas adelantando

- Zuko te pateara el trasero, QUERIDO HERMANITO

- En primer lugar deberías agradecer el hecho del desafió

- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Sokka?

- Que pude perfectamente haberte tomado y llevarte a rastra a China

- Si, pero...

- pero nada no crees que te has metido en muchos problemas Katara o debo decir Katar

- Tu no me endientes nadie lo hace, no comprenden des que yo... – dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas

- No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando Katara

- Tal vez... no lo se, estoy confundida

- Sabes que si es eso ¡¡¡Te llevo ahora mismo a China!!!

- No puedes hacerlo por primera vez en 4 años soy feliz

- ¿Quieres que les diga a todos lo que hiciste?, como sabes sino te odiara por eso...

- YO... ¡¡¡SOKKA ERES UN TONTO!!! – Katara salió corriendo y llorando rápidamente a pesar de no saber que Sokka jamás lo diría ni a sus amigos, ni a su familia si es que supuestamente podía llamarla familia.

* * *

Solo corría estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se dio cuenta o mejor dicho ni siquiera se acordaba como llego a ese lugar (otra cosa se me olvidaba por favor visiten mi web hay un concurso espectacular).

Abrió la puerta o intento abrirla probando con todas las llaves. Las lagrimas no la dejaban ver cual era la correcta. Abrió la puerta, solo quería llegar a su cama y llorar en paz, pero la confusión no la dejo pensar claramente.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta vio a Zuko. Solo atino a abalanzarse hacia el, no pensó en la consecuencias de sus actos. No pensó que la podría descubrir o incluso podría llegar a pensar que Katar era un bicho raro o algo así.

Lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida, lloro sus penas en los brazos de la persona que mas le importaba en ese momento, lloro lo que por tantos años ahogo en su garganta como un nudo y un alivio que por fin podía desatar.

- Sokka me dijo que quería que volviera a China ahora

- Pero no que te dio una condición

- Si pero...

- Descuida todo estará bien, no te preocupes... – dijo Zuko – "_Me prometí a mi mismo que seria duro con ella, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me ablando, es solo que ella..."_

- Muchas gracias Zuko – dijo Katara haciendo que las mejillas de Zuko se tornaran rojo intenso – gracias por estas conmigo

- Yo... solo descansa... – dijo sonrojado y nervioso, pero Katara no se daba cuenta porque la luz estaba apagada – _" Es tan dulce"_

Katara se quedo profundamente dormida, en los brazos de Zuko. Zuko la deposito en su cama, mientras solo la observaba como dormía de repente una idea se planto en su cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, mientras sentía su respiración acompasada a la de ella, casi podría sentir los latidos de sus juntos corazones.

No supo en que momento, pero todo acabo en un tierno y dulce beso robado, pero sintió un suspiro del cual al instante separo sus labios. ¿Acaso para su desgracia, Katara había despertado? (Sabia el nombre por que a veces escuchaba conversaciones eh? Sin querer) ¿Se habria dado cuenta?, mil preguntas en su mente lo atormentaban en su mente, ya preparándolo sicológicamente y físicamente para huir del lugar, hasta que escucho un susurro de parte de ella.

- Mama no quiero ir a la escuela... ZZZzzzz

- Estaba dormida, pero será mejor que yo también lo haga – suspiro aliviado – "Debo controlarme¿Qué paso con aquel chico duro? Creo que la respuesta es obvia" – pensó mientras observaba como dormía tranquilamente – Creo que por hoy tendré que dormir en su cama.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir tranquilo, su cama, tenia su aroma y por lo sucedido hace algunas horas, su descontrol, una equivocación, era aun mas difícil conciliar el sueño, pero de cualquier manera tendría que ser así. Tendría que madrugar como lo hacia siempre después de todo el no conocía el descanso, era parte de quien era.

* * *

**- **Levántate Katar, es tarde...

- Cinco minutos mas...

- Son las 6 de la mañana

- y a eso le llamas tarde...

- Levántate o te saco yo mismo de mi cama...

- ¬¬ como se nota que no descansas – dijo en susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada n.n

- Te espero en el gimnasio

- ¡¡¡CLARO!!!

* * *

Katara llego un poco atrasada para comenzar el entrenamiento de Zuko el cual comenzaba cerca de las 8 de la mañana, pero en lo que se demora en vestirse, comer, bañarse, arreglarse el pelo, etc... Podía estar disfrazado de chico, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que realmente no lo fuera, necesitaba su tiempo después de todo era una chica no? Aunque honestamente si fuera ella misma se demoraría mas...

Llego al gimnasio el cual estaba vació al ser tan temprano, pero esa era la hora predilecta de Zuko para poder entrenar ya que no había nadie ha excepción de ella, Aang, Haru y Jet. Los cuales los dos últimos lo ayudaban en su entrenamiento, sobre todo Jet que solo lo hacia por ayudar a "Katar" ya que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Zuko regresara a la arena si así se le podía llamar.

Si este regresaba de nuevo a Karate, adiós su puesto de capitán y adiós a todos sus privilegios que esto traía como lo era conocer chicas bonitas. Haru no pensaba lo mismo para el Zuko era un excelente amigo y maestro del cual aprendió todo lo que sabia; Katara solamente lo animaba y bueno Aang ayudaba con los equipos. (oigan no voy a hablar mucho de los golpes de Karate es que sencillamente no me acuerdo, después de todo me retire de eso hace mucho, je, tonto sensei todo por su culpa T.T).

El entrenamiento comenzó primero con un pre-calentamiento obligatorio, primero flexionamiento de brazos y piernas, para luego un trote ligero solo para preparar al cuerpo para un duro entrenamiento. Es obligatorio ya que al mover tan violentamente los músculos y no están preparados previamente puede ocasionar torceduras, equinces, fracturas y de mas. (lo digo por experiencia propia)

Al estar listo el pre-calentamiento, los tres comenzaron con golpes ligeros de puño cerrado, mawashi, para luego terminar golpes mas avanzados, los tipos de golpes con las piernas y terminar con los 3 tipos básicos de bloqueo, los cuales son bloqueo alto, bajo, medio para detener golpes a esa altura correspondiente. Aang los ayudo con los guantes para las patadas y luego comenzaron a prepararse para las peleas de practica.

Los tres vestían los típicos trajes blancos, que hacían que se vieran mas varoniles, sobre todo a Zuko quien hacia que se le marcara mas la figura (sin mencionar a Katara que a la pobrecita estaba que le daba un infarto, a quien no). Zuko tenia cinturón negro y Jet y Haru cinturón marrón o café. (Para que entiendan mejor la escala era blanco, blanco-amarillo, amarillo, amarillo-naranja, naranja, verde, café y negro. Creo que era así o.ou).

Primero comenzaron Jet y Haru con una pelea de practica el ganador lucharía con Zuko. Todo comenzó tranquilo ambos se dieron el típico saludo de inclinarse, ambos a cada lado de la arena se quedaron estáticos como esperando que uno de los dos tomara la iniciativa del ataque.

Como era de esperarse uno se acerco fue Jet el mas impaciente. Su meta poder demostrar que era mucho mejor que Zuko, que lo superaba, que superaría a ese niño prodigio en Karate. Trato de encestar un primer golpe, una patada, la cual Haru detuvo con sus manos al ver una ligera distracción de parte de Jet, pero como Jet era orgulloso golpeo el costado de Haru asiendo que lo soltara, se tambaleara y le diera la oportunidad perfecta para tomar un punto a favor. La pelea continuo así dándole la victoria a Jet.

Jet y Zuko se acercaron a la arena, se saludaron y tomaron posiciones de pelea. Como era de esperarse Jet tomo la iniciativa, de intentar encestar un puñetazo el cual Zuko tuvo la oportunidad de detener y así poder golpear el estomago de Jet, marcando un punto. Jet repitió la operación pero obtuvo los mismos resultados, no pensaba se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia y furia que representaba que hubiera alguien mejor, un punto mas y estaba perdido. Iba a comenzar a atacar sin importar las reglas cuando alguien lo detuvo.

- Detente Jet ¿No crees que te estas tomando las cosas muy en serio? – dijo Haru deteniendo la pelea – Lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

* * *

**  
**

** LA SEMANA DESPUÉS... (EL DIA DE LA PELEA) XD **

- Por favor Katara no te muevas tanto intento cortarte el cabello – dijo Suki cortándole a Katara el pelo, ya que le había crecido mucho y tenia la apariencia un poco de una chica.

- Pero no puedo evitar emocionarme, ver pelear a Zuko

- pero ya lo has visto miles de veces en los entrenamientos

- Si, pero no es lo mismo – a la joven le brillaban los ojos – pero en serio ¿Qué te hizo Sokka el otro día?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso

- Esta bien si no quieres hablar prometo no preguntar, pero ¿Alguna vez me lo dirás?

- Claro

- Apúrate ya va a comenzar – tocan la puerta - ¿Puedes abrir?

- Si además ya termine de cortarte el pelo. Quedaste muy bien

Katara se levanta a abrir la puerta para darle la oportunidad a Suki de poder ordenar un poco. Era Toph quien también venia a ver el combate. Cortesía de Aang que lo hizo para alejarla un poco de él. Además cuando la conoces puede ser muy agradable, siempre y cuando seas capaz de tratarla o saber como debes tratarla.

- Cuando creen que voy a esperar – dice molesta

- Ya vamos – responde Katara

---

El gimnasio había sido adaptado para el combate y las graderías estaban a toda su capacidad. Era un combate, un solo combate, pero aun así no dejaba de ser el regreso de Zuko al Karate. Lleno de los estudiantes de la TECT y uno que otro reportero.

Katara, Suki y Toph entraron a los vestidores, pero no antes de haber tocado la puerta. Allí estaban Zuko y Sokka vestidos para el combate. Sokka llevaba un traje blanco mientras que Zuko uno de color negro. Estaban listos para salir a la arena.

- Buena suerte Zuko – dijo Katara haciendo que Zuko se sonrojara.

- Gracias – dijo mientras recordaba el beso y pensaba – "Que bueno que te cortaste el pelo, ya que parecías una chica y por eso no me pude resistir".

- Claro que la necesitara – decía Sokka, claro que si fuera por ego Sokka hubiera ganado hace mucho - ¿Katar acaso no apoyaras a tu hermanito?

- Claro rómpete una pierna – dijo mientras lo miraba – y lo digo en serio ¬¬

* * *

La gente estaba eufórica. Acaban de acomodarse, por suerte Jet, Haru y Aang les guardaron puestos en primera fila. Katara y Suki se ganaron al lado de Jet cosa que a Suki no le agrado mucho y Toph se sentó al lado de Aang el cual intento muchas veces cambiar de puesto sin éxito. Katara ya lo sospechaba pero tenia la ligera impresión de que a Toph le gustaba Aang, pero ahora lo importante era la pelea, no andar de cupido, claro por ahora.

La gente cayo por un momento al ver que los contrincantes entraban a sus puestos cada uno por un lado contrario. Mientras el entrenador del equipo hacia de arbitro y hacia que se dieran el tradicional saludo. (antes de comenzar espero que les guste como relato el Karate es que no me acuerdo mucho, y espero que les sirva a alguna personas con fics que tenga Karate así que consulten con gusto responderé sus preguntas)

Ambos tomaron posición de combate y comenzaron a saltar en cuclillas, lo que se hace para disminuir el tiempo de golpe, movimiento y para estar listo para el ataque. Pasaron algunos segundos y el publico se comenzó a molestar (aun me sorprende que Zuko sea paciente). Sokka se desespero y ataco, gran error, Zuko detuvo su puñetazo y se lo devolvió como lo hizo con Jet marcando un punto.

Sokka no permitiría tal humillación, muchos menos ante tanta gente y su hermana (Otra cosa lo voy a hacer de tres puntos). Le dio un codazo a Zuko dando a entender un falso accidente del que nadie de percato. A pesar de todo el arbitro le dio 5 minutos de castigo de espalda a Zuko. Sentado sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Estas bien Zuko¿Puedes continuar? – pregunto el entrenador

- Si no fue nada – dijo mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de la boca – puedo continuar

La pelea continuo así Zuko se encontraba un poco débil por el golpe, lo que le permitió a Sokka encestar un puñetazo marcando otro punto. Zuko no era mal contrincante, Sokka tampoco lo era, pero aun así nadie permitiría una victoria al contrario. Era un empate, el cual intentaron deshacer ambos constantemente por largos minutos, sin éxito alguno hasta que el entrenador, los detuvo, fin del primer round (asalto como quieran llamarlo es que no me acuerdo).

Ambos comenzaron el pequeño descanso antes del segundo round, sabiendo que en el siguiente terminaría todo o ganaban o perdían era simple. El entrenador les dirigió una mirada tratando de decir lo que esperaban debían tomar posición el segundo round estaba por comenzar.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS ZUKO TU PUEDES!!!

- Katara ¿Podrías sentarte me esta dando vergüenza ajena? – dijo Suki de modo que nadie la escucho hasta lo ultimo - Cálmate

- Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción – dijo mientras se sentaba y sus amigos estaban un poco avergonzados, lo que le trajo los mismos resultados – Lo siento

La pelea inicio nuevamente, esta vez Zuko decidió atacar primero, ya que el golpe anterior le estaba provocando algunos malestares, como ligeras o fuertes punzadas en el costado dependiendo de su movimiento. Sokka también ataco, pero al mismo tiempo sin percatarse que Zuko ya había salido, hasta cuando se encontraba encaminándose hacia el.

Era algo muy difícil, y la vez simple todo se definiría en muerte súbita, aquel que fuera mas resistente y mejor, podría enfrentar el golpe directo del otro. Zuko no se daría por vencido, tendría alguien por quien luchar, una persona que creía en el.

Sokka se acerco intentando dar un puñetazo, el cual Zuko detuvo con la palma de su mano de manera de poder quedar frente a frente con Sokka. Soltó la mano en la que tenia aferrado el puño Sokka, cambio la posición de sus y dio una patada.

- Tres puntos ¡¡¡ LA VICTORIA ES PARA ZUKO!!! – dijo el entrenador, mientras la gente gritaba eufórica, pero ambos jóvenes los ignoraban por completo.

- Chico Akiyama eres bastante bueno – admitió Sokka – y como podrás darte cuenta no soy del tipo de personas que le guste admitir que ahí gente mejor.

- Ya me di cuenta – dijo mirándolo fijamente – también eres bastante terco...

- No estamos aquí para juzgarme – dijo bastante molesto – solo te quería pedir que cuidaras a mi... hermano – dijo mientras ofrecía un gentil apretón de manos que al que todo el publico se puso mas eufórico (claro que nadie escucho lo que decían)

* * *

- Sokka es de veras una lastima que te vayas – decía Katara

- Lo dices por que no te llevare conmigo

- jeje

- Solo quería decirte que te cuides, no le diré nada a papa, solo espero que nos visites en vacaciones.

- Claro Sokka – dijo mientras le daba un tierna abrazo a su hermano, después de todos los problemas no quitaba que en el fondo lo adorara

- Debo irme adiós

Katara se aleja del aeropuerto, debía volver después de todo estaba oscureciendo y la pelea acaba de terminar ese día. Llego a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y encontró a Zuko sentado en la cama de el, parecía estar un poco molesto.

- ¿Qué te sucede Zuko?

- Nada...

- ¿Te duelen los golpes?

- No...

- ¿Entonces por que estas molesto? – preguntaba Katara que lo conocía muy bien debió ser algo relacionado con lo de hoy.

- No es nada es solo que hoy me molestaron algunos reporteros

- Lo siento

- ¿Por qué?

- Todo fue por mi culpa

- NO!!!

- AH?

- dijo es que como eras mi amigo lo mas natural era que te ayudara – dijo nervioso, ya que no hallaba que decir – y bueno yo...

- Ven déjame revisarte los golpes – decía Katara mientras se acercaba.

- No – dijo nervioso mientras Katara se le acercaba – Son golpes menores

- pero...

- Nada, voy a salir a dar una vuelta – dijo mientras salía de la habitación – "No puedes permitir que suceda, después de todo la situación es algo complicada, debes ser duro, debes ser el mismo Zuko de antes, no hay marcha atras"

**CONTINUARA... **

**Pobrecito Zuko ahí herido, pero Sokka debió haber quedado peor. Quería pedir disculpas con la tardanza y mi manera de narrar el Karate. La verdad es que solía practicarlo, hace un año que me retire y no me acuerdo de muchas cosas. Que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo, el único adelanto es que Aang y Katara se meten en un problema y aparece bastante Toph. ¿Zuko ara lo que dijo?¿Será mas duro con ella¿Volverá a ser el mismo gruñón de los primeros capítulos¿Acaso Zuko ya siente algo por Katara¿A Toph le gusta Aang¿Katara hará de cupido¿Suki le contara lo que paso con Sokka? TODO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA y también en un par de capis mas no desquitamos en este fics Con Geo de DESTINO. Venganza Muajajaja. **

**Ahora las respuestas a los reviews: **

**ShinobuByako: **No te preocupes, sino no sacáramos algunas ideas de otros fics o otras historias, algunas cosas quedarían incompletas, bueno no se como explicarte, por ejemplo yo no me imaginaria a Zuko haciendo otra cosa que no sea un arte marcial. Jeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas dejando reviews, y continua tus historias pronto. Espero que encuentres los apuntes, por aquí entre nos tengo un fics escrito en un cuaderno, el cual estoy pensando en publicar, pero en un tiempo mas, aunque todavía no se.

**Keiko210382: **A mi también me encanta Toph, sobretodo su carácter que por lo demás me recuerda a alguien que conozco también la puse para que haya Zutara sin problemas y creo que después de todo cumplí tu petición. Ejem Katara maldita suertuda. Espero que sigas leyendo y si puedes reviewsar aun mejor.

**Kyoshi-C: **No te preocupes por dejar review que por lo demás también te debo una disculpa por no actualizar pronto. Es que estuve llena de pruebas hasta los últimos días de clases, que no fueron hasta el 29 de dic y me halaga que te la sepas de memoria. Te espero en el siguiente capitulo y espero que también actualices pronto tus historias.

**Argen: **Creo que después de todo Zuko si le dio una paliza a Sokka, aquí entre nos le costo un poquito pero hace como 2 años que no peleaba, y créeme es mucho la mayoría se olvida a menos que entrenes por tu cuenta. Si te das cuenta Katara y Zuko cada vez están mas unidos, ahí este de aprovechador mira que dar un beso cuando duerme. Con lo de Toph de bestia con Aang estoy aplicando la teoría "El que te quiere, te aporrea" después de todo hace eso no?, pero son cosas que se sabrán mas adelante. Gracias por leer mi fic como así como cumplí con esta tarea, espero que cumplas la tuya y actualices pronto "Shikon no tama" lo espero con ansias.

**Umizu: **Gracias por dejar tu review eso es lo que importa, aquí entre nos yo también soy nueva, ya la verdad es que los primeros 3 capítulos era una lucha con la compu para publicarlos, pero que se esperaba si la pagina esta en ingles. Aunque curiosamente pude publicar historias ante de reviews, jeje XD Creo que todos los lectores están babosos por saber que harán Zuko y Katara cuando esta sepa la verdad, pero eso es para después y lo de el Tophaang lo veras pronto. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews depuse de todo ya somos dos las zutaristas que adoran a Zuko, te espero en el siguiente capitulo.

**Rpame: **No te preocupes por lo de Toph fue un error de redacción mío, es que a veces no lo reviso bien, que alegría que te haya gustado, porque siempre intento añadir algo de humor, con lo de el hámster, la verdad es que me cuesta un poquito por que intento agregar humor sin quitar picante, si es que así se dice. Gracias por tu review y te espero en el siguiente capitulo.

**Radika: **Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado y como vez lo actualice pronto, comparado con lo que esperaste y esperaron los demas, el apellido si le viene a Zuko y la verdad me di como mil vueltas, pensando. Con lo de la primera persona mas adelante cambia a tercera esta en primera cuando dice ZUKO POV por ejemplo el lo narra. De espero en el siguiente capitulo gracias por dejar review

**Gracias por leer, los espero a la próxima **

**ATTE. FLOWER OF NIGHT **

**O FLOWER PARA LOS AMIGOS. **


	10. Vacaciones en la posada

OLI!!! A todos los fanáticos de avatar, ahí he andado dejando mucho de lado este fic, pero al fin actualicé. Por ahí estuve con unas pruebas complicadas sobre todo la de química en la que tenia que aprenderme 50 elementos químicos, me saque un 3 u.u (para los que viven en Chile) pero gracias a una interrogación un 4 (va a sonar tonto XD) pero me preguntaron el símbolo químico del noserio y selenio, respondi no se, me dijeron a sentarse un cuatro, cuando a los 20 minutos cache que no era del noserio y se el selenio, tonto no? Jajajaja por si no era broma me paso, pero ahora los dejo con el fics...

Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el manga "For You In Full Blossom" de Nakajo Hisaya algunos diálogos, escenas, personajes u otras cosas u.u ; Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire solo lo ocupo por diversión ya que esto le pertenece a nick para mi desgracia y la de otros. Quiero a Aangi T.T aunque honestamente solo base el 1 y 2 capi en el manga y una que otra cosa lo demás es mío.

LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA

CAP10: VACACIONES EN LA POSADA

* * *

2 MESES DESPUÉS...

Estos dos meses se han pasado rápidamente, para nuestros protagonistas. No han pasado cosas inesperadas, bueno no muchas. Las vacaciones cada vez se acercaban y faltaban aproximadamente dos semanas para dicho suceso. Todos nerviosos preparaban sus maletas para volver a casa (deben estar desesperados por irse u.uU). Katara por su parte no quería volver a su casa se sentía incomoda y por ello no sabia donde ir y estaba pasando por una crisis monetaria.

- ¿Zuko donde vas a ir?

- A casa, supongo, aunque no tengo muchas ganas

- Ya veo – miraba tristemente el suelo mientras meditaba - "Que voy a hacer, Sokka me dijo solo espero que vengas a casa para las vacaciones. Suki, claro, ahí no!!! Lo olvidaba me dijo que su madre la iba a enviar a un campamento religioso. Mi único consuelo es que se la va a pasar peor que yo, ya la molestare mas tarde jeje"

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No nada

---

Se escuchaba un constante golpeteo dentro de la habitación, un chico, el compañero de cuarto de Aang, golpeaba desesperado la puerta del baño esperando la respuesta...

- ¡¡¡Aang¿me podrías abrir la puerta?

- Vuelve después... – fue la respuestas cortante del chico.

- Llevas una hora adentro

Aang estaba frente al espejo practicando lo que le diría a Katara, para invitarla a su casa a pasar las vacaciones. Llevaba un buen rato buscando la manera de poderla invitar, pero solo salían palabras, bobas y toscas de su boca. Trataba de idear una conversación y estar preparado sicológicamente para cualquier situación.

- Katar...a... yo...este...qusieras... viednid AH ¡¡¡Aang no puedes ser mas patético¡¡¡Solo es una tonta pregunta!!!

Salió del baño ante la mirada, enojada de su compañero de cuarto. El cual se le acerco y en modo de broma le dijo algo a Aang que lo dejo en vergüenza.

- ¿Sabes deberías hablar en otro lado?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto nervioso

- Se escucha todo, incluyendo con la puerta cerrada

- ¿Cuando escuchaste?

- Solo querrías venir conmigo a casa y esas niñerías (Claro que este pensó que al oír Katara, era por que al estar cerrada la puerta no se oía bien) – la mirada de su compañero cambio a una de rareza.

- ¡¡¡OYE!!! YO NO SOY RARITO... SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS

Aang salió indignado hacia el cuarto de Katara, mientras que su compañero no le reclamo nada, por que comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Había aprendido la lección, no hablar ahí o simplemente con las voz baja y no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo estaba pensando. Ya tenia suficiente con que una persona pensara eso de el.

---

- ¡¡¡Buenos días mundo!!! – decía una chica mientras entraba a la habitación de Katara y Zuko, escandalosamente como era su costumbre.

- Buenos días Toph – saludaba tímidamente ante el alboroto Katara, mientras Zuko solo se limitada a dar una mirada.

- Ja por favor por que esas caras ni que se hubiera muerto alguien – decía mientras se burlaba de sus expresiones de preocupación (por las vacaciones, claro solo la de Katara), claro que Katara se alegro de inmediato Toph siempre la alegraba – Alguien ha visto al tonto de Aang.

- ¡¡¿A quien le llamas tonto?!!

- ¿Cuántos tontos conoces por aquí, que se llamen Aang? – menciono en tono desafiante.

- ¡¡¡No se por que siempre me molestas a mi¡¡¿No tienes algo mejor que ha...

- ya calma – dijo Toph dando palmadas en su hombro en tono de burla.

- ¿A QUE VINISTE? – inquirió Aang

- Solo a decirte que me voy a la posada en la playa de mis padres para vacaciones. Necesitamos gente que trabaje, y me preguntaba si querrías venir.

- No puedo, tengo planes – dijo Aang mientras miraba a Katara

- Ya veo es una lastima

- ¿Pero tus padres no se harán cargo?

- No les dije que yo me haría cargo. Después de todo me pasare las vacaciones sola... pensé que seria agradable estar con amigos. Además la paga es bastante buena y las propinas están aun mejor... – comenzó a mirarlos y fijo su mirada en Katar - ¿Katar no te gustaría venir conmigo?

- Claro – respondió Katara, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba no tendría que regresar a casa para las vacaciones y además le pagarían, sin mencionar que andaba corta de efectivo. Aang solo se limitaba a ver la escena con horror.

- ¿Hay mas personas allí? – pregunto Zuko entrando a la conversación.

- Si, creo que un chico y una chica se llevaran bien con ellos..

- Entonces yo también iré – decía Zuko, mientras Aang seguía viendo como sus planes se iban abajo – "No puedo dejar sola a Katara, debo cuidarla, la pueden descubrir y con lo despistada que es..."

- Entonces como no hay mas personas yo me voy – decía Toph mientras salía del cuarto.

- Espera Toph – le dijo Aang mientras esta se detenía – Yo también quiero ir...

- Bien entonces ya me voy, yo los vendré a buscar así que preparen sus maletas y prepárense para sufrir jajajaja... – dijo Toph con una risa estruendosa, mientras azotaba la puerta.

Después de todo que tan mala jefa podría ser Toph XD

* * *

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Hace un par de días, ocurrió un incidente en la TECT, al cual no le tomaron mucha importancia, las autoridades de la escuela. Aparentemente habría ocurrido, una fuga de agua en una de las cañerías principales.

Lo que nunca pensarían era que las cosas se agravaran tanto, como para que gran parte del alumnado ya haya abandonado sus instalaciones un poco antes del medio día. (cof cof se podría decir que las cañerías estallaron). Por lo tuvieron que adelantarse las vacaciones de primavera, por una semana.

Y allí se encontraban los tres afuera de la puerta principal de la TECT, con maletas y con Omashu esperando las llegada de Toph. Hasta que un auto de color negro apareció por la calle, se paro en frente de ellos, abrió la ventanilla y se asomo Toph quien los examino a los tres para fijar su vista en el perro.

- Tenemos un pequeño problema. No tenia con quien dejarlo – respondió Zuko indicando al perro.

- Ya súbanse, pero que no ensucie nada, déjenlo en el asiento trasero

Ya con la instrucción dada, comenzaron el viaje hacia la posada; según les iba contando Toph; era una casona estilo principios del siglo veinte que pertenecía a la familia Bei Fong de generaciones, y que en vacaciones servía como posada para los turistas.

El trabajo de la posada sería básicamente cambiar las sábanas, hacer la comida, ir de vez en cuando por víveres y atender al cliente, y claro, que contarían con un día de descanso donde podrían estar jugando en las canchas o nadando en la alberca.

- Y dependiendo de cómo trabajen será su paga, aunque lo mejor de todo son las propinas…

- Nos dijiste otra cosa ¬¬ - dijo Aang

Al llegar pudieron darse cuenta de que habría mucho trabajo, tan solo el frente de la casona estaba sin arreglar, pero a Katara le pareció sorprendente.

Ya en la puerta estaban dos jóvenes, justo como había dicho Toph.

- Ellos los llevarán a sus habitaciones, después los espero a todos para el reparto de actividades.

De nuevo a Aang se le subió la rabia porque a Zuko le volvió a tocar el mismo cuarto que Katara, y rabio tanto que Toph tuvo que ponerlo con ellos para que dejara de quejarse.

- Así que instálense y… ¡A TRABAJAR!

Iba a ser una semana muy larga. (cancelaron una semana de vacaciones inesperadas u.u)

* * *

AL OTRO DIA...

Se podía ver a tres personas visiblemente agotadas. Una de ella un chico de cabello castaño descansaba en una silla y los otros dos ni siquiera se molestaron en sentarse. Pareciese que estaban escondidos en la cocina, se podía suponer por los utensilios, entre algunas cosas.

- Nunca pensé que Toph seria una jefe tan dura... – comento Katara agitadamente

- no me importa – fue la seca respuesta de Zuko aunque con algunos problemas de agitación (pobrecito esta cansado).

- ¡Ustedes! no hicieron nada comparado con lo que yo hice – dijo Aang cada vez bajando su tono – Aang haz esto, Aang haz lo otro ¡Yo si que no pare! – digo imitando la voz de Toph - Parece que se les olvida que hay cuatro personas mas ha parte de mi...

- ¿Dijiste algo? – se oyó una voz desde el pasillo

- Chicos no me digan que esta detrás de mi - a lo que Katara y Zuko movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación

- Voy a hacer como que no te escuche – dijo Toph tapándose los oídos en broma a lo que los demás suspiraron – ahora que estamos mas calmados Aang necesito que te peles estas papas - el se para y le entrega un pela papas mientras le indica una torre con muchísimos kilos (lo digo por experiencia estudio alimentación y no tienen ideas de las cosas que tenemos que hacer T.T) – Zuko, Katara vayan a limpiar la piscina – a lo que los dos desaparecieron no era mala idea contradecirla.

---

Dos jóvenes se encontraban aseando los alrededores de una piscina. Mientras el pelinegro barría hojas, el castaño recogía basuras del agua con una larga red (no se si me entienden).

- Aang me da un poco de lastima – comento el castaño

- No te preocupes estará bien – miro una torre de hojas – voy a botarlas enseguida vuelvo – dijo mientras las ponía en una bolsa.

- Si... – Zuko acababa de irse cuando vio a un joven pasar – "es el joven que estaba cuando llegamos" Hola – lo saludo al verlo pasar a su lado este se detuvo y la miro.

Eran un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que vestía unos pantalones cortos negros y una playera de color verde, se encontraba cargando unas cajas. (No si a ustedes se les hace conocido, si lectores es GEO, comienza nuestra venganza jajajaja).

- Hola – respondió un poco extrañado – tu debes ser el chico de ayer ¿no?

- Si mi nombre es Katar Ayamoto Mucho gusto

- Geo Sung-Shi – respondió dejando las cajas y dándole la mano y mas aun extrañado por su actitud – "-.-u que amigable" – pensó mientras se comportaba de la misma manera – igualmente – viene Zuko desde atrás – Bueno ¡Nos vemos! – respondió en una actitud muy amigable y finalmente se fue...

- Zuko ¿Ya terminaste? No te vi venir n.n – respondió Katar muy tranquilamente

- Si... – dijo Zuko cortante – "Ese chico no me da muy buena espina" Katar sigamos trabajando.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había pasado muy calmadamente, bueno nada mas allá de las quejas generales de los explotados trabajadores o.ou. Toph se acerco a ellos (los chicos mas o menos su edad) tranquilamente y los demás como esperando que les diera mas trabajo.

- Bueno Chicos por hoy los demás trabajadores los cubrirán así que pueden bajar a la playa por el resto de la tarde. Disfrútenla

Estaría demás decir las reacciones de los muchachos, por fin podían descansar después de todo para Zuko y compañía eran sus vacaciones. Así que todos bajaron a la playa alegremente. Entre los que estaban Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Geo y la otra muchacha, Jin (la que los recibió). Por supuesto Katara bajo con unos shorts y una ancha playera oscura, que no daba cuenta de su figura femenina.

Zuko vestía un simple traje de baño tipo shorts de color negro y se puso una playera roja, con la excusa que se podía quemar su piel. Mientras que Aang vestía un short traje de baño amarillo y sin playera pero parecía pastel con crema de tanto bloqueador que se había echado. Mientras que Geo vestía un traje de baño similar al de Zuko nada mas que era verde oscuro. Toph por su parte vestía un traje de baño completo de color verde claro, al igual que Jin solo que este era rosa.

Comenzaron a jugar algo de voleibol en equipos de 3. Zuko, Aang y Jin, en uno y en el Katar, Geo y Toph. Al final todo acabo en empate por que esta demás decir que estos dos últimos eran bastantes agresivos para jugar, pero Zuko no se quedo atrás jugando por los otros de su equipo que apenas tocaron el balón. Después de un rato cuando todos calmaron sus ánimos por la competencia, decidieron nadar un poco. Pero ya bajando el frió del atardecer trataban de convencer a Katar.

- ¿Katar estas seguro que no quieres nadar? – pregunto Geo

- No esta bien, no tengo ganas – a lo que Zuko salía del agua junto con Aang al ver a Geo demasiado cerca de Katara – además estoy resfriado

- ¿Seguro? – repitió la pregunta Toph.

- Ya dejen de molestarlo quieren – los reto Aang, pero Geo extrañamente se alejo.

- Ya no exageren – los reprendió Jin tímidamente - ¿Verdad Zuko? – dijo a Zuko en un tono ligeramente coqueto, el cual no se molesto en lo mas mínimo por contestarle.

- No te preocupes Aang, será mejor que me valla "con que esta le vuelva a coquetear a Zuko mientras no estoy la mato" – dijo parándose calmadamente – además empezó a hacer frió – pero nadie se percato que alguien se acerco por detrás, estaban muy pendientes de que se iba.

- Lo que a todos les hace falta es animarse están demasiado tensos – la voz de Geo se escucho por detrás y cuando menos se lo esperaban traía un balde con agua con el que baño a Katara.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la broma de Geo y observaron por un instante a Katara quien trataba de cubrirse su parte de arriba de la playera mojada, pero Zuko fue mas rápido y la cubrió con la toalla con la que se estaba secando hace unos instantes de manera que no se notaran ninguna de sus formas femeninas.

- ... – Aang no respondía mientras intentaba despabilarse un poco, Katara estuvo a punto de ser descubierta si es que nadie noto lo que se ocultaba detrás de la polera mojada – ¡Eres enfermo o te haces como se te ocurre hacer eso!

- ... – pero Geo simplemente no respondió y bajo la cabeza atando ideas si lo que creía era lo que acababa de ver en ese extraño chico.

- ¡AH CHU! – pero un estornudo de la susodicha saco a todos de su trance que no hicieron nada mas que regañar a Geo.

- Vez ahora su resfriado empeoro – lo reto Aang aunque sabia que ahora era real.

- No le pongan tanta importancia se seca y ya – defendió Jin

- Discúlpenme – Dijo Geo

- Mejor discúlpate con el mejor

- Katar vamos te llevo a la posada – le ofrecía Zuko por otro lugar, mientras esta solo tiritaba de frió.

- No mejor yo lo llevo – se ofreció Aang

- ¡Ya no hagan escándalo quieren! – grito Toph llamando la atención de todos – los traje aquí para disfrutar la tarde así que yo llevare a Katar a la posada. Vamos – y ambas desaparecieron rumbo a la posada.

- Zuko que tal si conversamos un rato, tu amigo estará bien – dijo Jin mientras lo arrastraba hacia el agua.

---

Katara acababa de entrar a su habitación mientras se secaba Toph esperaba afuera. Se sentía un poco mal ya que no solo fue casi descubierta hace unos instantes sino que también sentía un gran presión en su pecho. Al parecer el chaleco que usaba siempre para aplastar sus senos ya le apretaba, seguramente se había achicado con el agua, pero era bastante raro el material con el que estaba hecho no le sucedía eso. Suspiro resignada, se quito en chaleco y comenzó a secarse nuevamente.

- Katar ya te demoraste mucho te encuentras bien... – Toph rápidamente abrió la puerta no dándole el suficiente tiempo para cubrirse completamente

- ¡Toph! – dijo sin darse cuenta hablo con una fémina voz, intento taparse, pero ya era muy tarde.

- ... – Esta no respondía se limitada a mirarla mientras reflexionaba con lo que ocurrió cuando se mojo en la playa, creía haber visto y si era así significaba que sus sospechas de hace un rato eran ciertas – sabia que lo que pensaba era cierto! Eres una chica!

- Veo que ya me descubriste je... –aunque para ella no le causaba ni la mas mínima gracia. Otra persona que se sumaba a su lista de las personas que sabían su secreto, y si alguien mas se dio cuenta. Tendría que dar punto final a este teatro.

- ... No te preocupes no le contare a nadie si es que nadie lo sabe... ¿pero por que no confías en mi y me cuentas lo que paso ya que supongo que me puedes considerar como una amiga – intento consolarla Toph, por que ya veía que Katara ya lloraba.

* * *

Después de un rato Katara le había contado la mayoría de las cosas o bien las mas importantes, como su gran lista de personas que ya sabían su secreto. Pero Toph le prometió guardar su secreto... ya que ya se consideraban algo así como una amigas.

- ¿Entonces te llamas Katara¿No es así? – pregunto Toph – Aang ya me había hablado mucho sobre ti...

- Si?... de verdad te agradezco que me ayudes – dijo mientras la abrazaba (por si acaso ya se había vestido)

- Por favor ya no tantos sentimentalismos... no esto acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto

- Si pero ahí algo que nos es justo yo no mas gano que tal si yo te ayudo con... – lo reflexiono por un momento – Aang...

- ¡QUE! – exclamo Toph saltando del abrazo

- He visto como lo miras y tratas... seré una despistada pero me doy cuenta de las cosas...

- Katara tu estas loca! – se defendió Toph

- Anda Toph reconócelo – dijo Katara con una mirada acusadora a la oji verde

- Ya lo reconozco! Me gusta Aang desde que somos vecinos¡¿Contenta?! – exclamo con su mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

- Si, pero cambiando de tema ¿me ayudas con algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto un poco mas calmada por el cambio de tema

- Mira – le entrego el chaleco – es el que uso... bueno para aplastarme las tu ya sabes que – dijo haciendo gráficamente las formas con sus manos, muy avergonzada.

- ¿Y que le sucede?

- Creo que se achico con el agua salada – respondió un poco indecisa

- No creo – dijo mientras lo miraba – no es del tipo que se achique con el agua, creo que es por que bueno tus pechos han crecido...

- ... sabes es curioso en otra época eso me hubiera hecho muy feliz – dijo un poco confundida – jajajajaja...

- Ya creo que puedo arreglarlo... voy por aguja e hilo.

---

Acababan de llegar el grupito desde la playa y lo único que querían hacer dos de ellos era ver como se encontraba su amigo. Así que entraron rápidamente a la posada.

- Zuko espérame – le grito Jin al ver como se alejaba – ah... – soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- "Por favor déjame en paz" – fue la repuesta mental de Zuko hacia ella. Mientras se alejaba junto con Aang.

- Deberías dejarlo es paz no es muy bien vista una mujer acosadora - le recrimino Geo.

- No te metas! – se defendió Jin

- Yo no te etiqueto... sabes tómalo como una critica constructiva – dijo enmarcando las ultimas dos palabras y al igual que los otros la dejo sola, necesitaba pensar acerca de lo que creyó ver.

---

Katara ya hace un rato que había arreglado sus dificultades y había pasado un rato agradable con Toph, hablando generalizadamente sobre temas triviales. Se habían reído de esa manera Katara no solo olvido el reciente problema si no que también se olvido por un instantes de las presiones que te tenia ser un chico (si como si Zukito, Aangui, Suki... y le sigo con la lista te protegen). También esta demás decir que fueron interrumpidas por los pasos en el pasillo.

- Parecen que ya llegaron – pero fue interrumpido por el par de jóvenes que entraron a la habitación. Encontrándose con un Katara en perfectas condiciones por lo que se veía y a una Toph mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

- Toph, Katar parece que todo se encuentra en orden – comento Aang sin saber que decir, pero antes que pudiera continuar.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Toph sacándolo de un ala de la pieza

- Que mierda... – fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Aang al alejarse en el pasillo.

- ¿? Como les fue en la playa – pregunto Katara

- Normal – solo respondió Zuko

- Ah "Con que Jin aya tocado a Zuko la mato" yo me voy a dormir – dijo mientras se metía a la cama con la ropa que traía puesta.

Mientras tanto Toph y Aang acababan de entrar a la cocina. Donde no había nadie en unos buenos metros a la redonda.

- Oye¿Por qué me traes a la cocina? – pregunto Aang

- Por que es mas seguro... – respondió Toph

- Mas seguro ¿Para que?

- Lo se todo... Aang – confeso Toph

- ¿Saber que? – pregunto confundido aunque con una idea de lo que sucedía

- Que Katar no es Katar

- ¿Cómo¿y ella lo sabe? – pregunto alarmado Aang

- Si pero... no es lo mas importante ahora

- ¿Y que seria?

- Deben entender tu y Katara que esto es un arma de doble filo que tarde o temprano traerá muchas consecuencias.

- Lo se no tienes por que decírmelo – comento con un dije de tristeza Aang

* * *

DOS DIAS MAS TARDE...

Las cosas se encontraban normales, dentro de lo que para nuestros protagonistas era normal o.ou (see aquí todo es raro XD). Todos estaban siendo explotados por Toph, a excepción de Katara que por alguna razón hacia menos tareas, la cual en los últimos dos días había esquivado a Geo por el accidente de la playa y este solo se dedicaba a mirarla desde lo lejos como queriendo disculparse y por otro lado analizándola. Jin no había dejado de acosar a Zuko y este se limitaba a ignorarla y procurando encontrarse con sus amigos. Aang seguía como siempre y sin menores acontecimientos.

- ¿Katar? – la llamo alguien desde uno de los pasillos

- ¿Toph? Que sucede – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- No se que hacer mira necesito ir a buscar provisiones al pueblo (la posada era como del tipo aislada no se si me entienden)

- No tienes alguien que lo haga

- No los otros empleados están ocupados los únicos que quedan son ustedes¿pero no se si sepan manejar? (oh porsiaca Katara tiene 16, Zuko 18 las demás edades ya se las imaginar otra cosa Zuko perdió clases mas adelante sabrán porque y por ultimo Geo tiene 18 también)

- No se... – titubeo Katara

- Yo se manejar yo puedo ir – se escucho una voz desde el pasillo

- Geo... – menciono en un susurro Katara

- Pero necesitas a alguien que vaya contigo, para ayudarte a cargar cajas y se tipo de cosas – dijo Toph

- Katar me puede acompañar

- No se... "Es muy arriesgado, pero realmente necesito que alguien vaya o nos quedaremos sin comida" Si pero solo si Katar acepta ¿Qué dices?

- Esta bien... – acepto Katara inocentemente – "Es una buena oportunidad para que Geo me pida disculpas n.n" - pensó

- Bien toma – dijo entregándole unas llaves a Geo – no tendrán que pagar la comida, es pedida con anticipación por lo que ya esta pagada. Hay una camioneta en uno de los garajes con el logo de la posada.

Y ambos se dirigieron al garaje donde sacaron la camioneta con sumo cuidado, mientras con ella se dirigían a la entrada de la posada por si Toph dejaba una instrucción de ultimo minuto. Iban tranquilamente sin decir palabra alguno de los dos hacia el otro, cuando Katara le pidió parar la marcha.

- Se me olvido el comprobante vuelvo enseguida – dijo Katara saliendo rápidamente del auto. Lo encontró en una mesita y cuando iba saliendo rápidamente se encontró con Aang.

- Hola Katar¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Aang

- Ah? – Katara detuvo su marcha – debo ir por unos encargos al pueblo

- ¿Y puedo ir contigo? – pregunto nuevamente Aang

- No lo siento Aang, esto apurada además voy con Geo en una camioneta de solo dos personas. (esas con la cabina cerrada y para dos personas) Nos vemos estoy un poco atrasada – dijo apurándose por salir.

- Aang...

- Zuko? – dijo saliendo de su trance

- ¿Dónde iba Katar tan apurado?

- Dijo que iba por provisiones

- Pero hay que ir al pueblo en auto...

- Si va con Geo...

- QUE!... – pero antes de que Zuko continuara, una persona lo jalo del brazo

- Zuko... – se escucha una dulce voz desde atrás

- ¿Jin que quieres? –pregunto el susodicho

- Necesito hablar contigo...

- Estoy ocupado no puede ser en otro momento

- Pero Zuko te vas en ¡Tres días! – reclamo

- Esta bien, pero algo rápido – dijo con bastante molestia mientras Jin se lo llevaba del lugar ante la mirada confundida de Aang

---

Entro rápidamente a la camioneta, mientras este la esperaba, se subió y emprendieron la marcha. El camino era un poco molesto al ser de tierra ya que para llegar al pueblo se necesitaba pasar por un buen tramo de bosque. Ambos iban en silencio hasta que uno se decidió por hablar.

- Katar?

- Que sucede... – menciono Katara

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas por la broma de la playa, no pensé que llegara a tanto... – dijo mientras se inclinaba la mirada hacia el manubrio del auto en movimiento.

- no te preocupes no pasa nada – dijo Katara con una gran sonrisa.

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

* * *

El resto del camino fue extremadamente tranquilo ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna mientras guardaban un molesto silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Un gran pueblo lleno de casas y tiendas. Donde se detuvieron en una especialmente grande.

- Vamos a buscar las cosas... – menciono Geo

Acababan de subir hace un rato las últimos cajas, y nuevamente retomaron el camino de vuelta con el mismo silencio de antes. Katara estaba mirando fijamente en piso a sus pies, estando totalmente aburrida, cuando su mirada se desorbitó al percatarse que el auto se detuvo inesperadamente por segunda vez en el día.

- Que sucede... – pregunta Katara

- Esto...

- ¿?

Geo se acerco peligrosamente hacia Katara, mientras esta estaba preguntándose que sucedía. Su distancia era cada vez menos hasta que se percato que sus intenciones a acercarse que a sus labios.

- ¡DETENTE¡Que te sucede¡Estas loco! – dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el asiento del conductor – Soy un hombre ¡IDIOTA!

- Yo se que no eres un hombre, eres una chica – Dijo mientras seguía con las intenciones de acercarse

- Alé...ja...te...por..fav...or – dijo en lo que ya parecía un ruego, que se mezclaba con un incontrolable llanto.

No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo esto era demasiado extraño, nunca pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos. Recordó la una frase de la conversación que tuvo con Toph unos días antes "Katara debes entender que esto es un arma de doble filo", pero tampoco podía echarse la culpa a su amiga.

- ¿Com...Como...m...e... – dijo tratando de distraerlo – "Por favor aléjate... Aang... Zuko donde están, los necesito – cada instante el llanto se hacia mas intenso

- Te descubrí por el incidente de la playa – respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo

- Que debes ser una broma yo soy un hombre – dijo tratando de parar su llanto y convencerlo, pero cada segundo se acercaba mas a ella, tanto que toco el vidrio, la puerta intentaría escapar por ahí! Pero extrañamente la puerta no abrió. Maldición! Seguro anti-niños todo estaba bien planeado (perdón se que las camionetas no lo tienen pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

- No me hagas reír... tengo maneras de probarlo – dijo mientras lentamente acercaba su mano hasta la parte superior de Katara, y lentamente besaba su cuello.

- "No, no esto no esta pasando Zuko ayúdame, quien sea por favor...

- SUELTALO MALDITO!!!! Que no ves que es un hombre – dijo un joven que apareció desde y le encesto un fuerte golpe a Geo, mientras lo sacaba del auto, con una shockeada y aliviada Katara.

CONTINUARA...

El capitulo mas largo del fic si no me equivoco 11 paginas de Word sin comentarios Ja! Ya dos descubrimientos en un solo capitulo creo que es un record XD Geo que lo maten a golpes Kyaaa! Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Katara, pero sabremos lo que paso en el siguiente capitulo. Otra cosa agradecería si pueden leer los comentarios al final del fic. Que sucederá en el próximo capitulo ¿Qué sucederá con Geo, y Katara¿Quién fue su salvador¿Habrá mas personas que descubran a Katara¿Cuándo se volverá a ver a Suki y Sokka¿Katara hará de cupido con Toph y Aang¿Cuál es la venganza hacia Geo¿Qué paso entre Jin y Zuko mientras Katara no estaba? Sabrán la siguiente parte en el siguiente capitulo. Todo y mas en el próximo capitulo de LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA.

Sin mas a responder reviews:

Keiko210382: Gracias por tus comentarios, perdón por la demora no tengo perdón... Zuko bueno Zuko parece que es multifacético tiene muchos cambios de humor XD pero mas risa me dio pensar que primero se creyeron el cuento con Aang -.-u o por lo menos su compañero de cuarto se lo creyó. Nos vemos.

Xrissy: Jejejeje gracias por tus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza. El papel de Haru se sabrá mas adelante cuando todo estalle ¬¬ ya puedes imaginarte porque el y Aang serán los mediadores y Jet bueno Jet dará la lata. Jejeje nos vemos.

RADIKA SUNDARI: Creo que todos pensamos que el dolor era otra cosa (yo me apuntaría sino fuera la escritora) je. La idea de que Katar sea un chico muy llorón es porque es una chica no quiero dejar a Katara como machota es un decir, XD La verdad para el secreto no falta mucho solo que ahora con lo que va a pasar ahora se unan mas, se revele la historia de Zuko, Katara lo apoye y Kaboom todo explote. Bueno lo de la pelea obvio que es la lógica masculina y me alegra que lo captaras! Y por supuesto que aparece mas adelante cuando todo estalla. Xau cuídate PD: que tengas también un feliz año aunque también es un poquitin tarde n.ñ

Zuko Lover: Me alegra mucho que te hayas encontrado con mi fic y mucho mas que me hayas dejado un review! Gracias espero tus comentarios Xau! Pd: he estado pensado en reeditar me gustaría que me dieras un consejo. Bye.

------------------

**Flower: -.-u no se porque no me tan por hacer estas cosas pero estoy aquí para pedir disculpas, perdón, lo siento... bueno podría estar aquí todo el día se que me demore como 5 meses y es imperdonable, pero ¡Por lo menos actualicé!**

Una segunda cosa he estado pensando en reeditar este fics para mejorar su narración con problemas , todos se complican con el POV y es para hacerlo mucho mejor si! o por lo menos hacerlo mejor un tiempo después del fin! así que denme su opinión sin mas dejen reviews y perdonen por la tardanza...

NOS VEMOS!

ATTE. FLOWER


	11. El pasado de Zuko, parte I

**Hola lectores! Aquí yo de vuelta je, primero que nada disculpen la tardanza no tengo mucho tiempo libre y el poco que tengo lo uso para estudiar, me he ganado un viaje de estudio a la octava región (Chile) que solo era para los mejores alumnos de segundo año, así que en octubre como por una semana voy a estar fuera pero eso no impide que lleve un cuaderno y me valla escribiendo. **

**Una segunda cosa quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi nii-chan Andrés que cumplió siete añitos el 15 de septiembre el mismo día de Kakashi-sensei así que saluditos a el también u.u espero que les guste el capitulo mientras yo me voy a comer los dulces de su fiesta en un rincón Xd (no enserio en las fiestas de los peques se come bien). Disfruten el fic! **

**CAP11: EL PASADO DE ZUKO **

**PARTE I **

El tiempo se detiene para nuestros protagonistas y podemos ver a una muy desesperada Katara alejar a Geo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, un extraño desconocido detiene a Geo. Quien resulto ser Zuko, quien saca a Geo a puros golpes del auto, es en ese mismo instante donde Katara aprovecha de arreglarse un poco sus ropas y escabullirse por el asiento del otro lado.

Y ahí frente a los ojos de Katara, los dos se habían puesto a luchar, aunque técnicamente Zuko había dejado irreconocible al castaño. Zuko le pegaba a Geo, por lo que creyó que era un intento de violación (acaso no lo fue?) y Geo simplemente por que ya le tenia ganas. Cuando Zuko se preparaba para pegarle una de sus muy famosas patadas, Katara se acerco a ellos y con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos tomo uno de los brazos de Zuko y le pidió que se detuviera.

Fue en ese instante cuando el maldito, pedofilo, cerdo, desgraciado... (mejor le paro u.u) de Geo aprovecho para huir de la vista de Zuko y Katara, tomar el auto y salir rápidamente sin importar que a los otros lo dejaba en medio de la nada. Aunque aun así no se encontraban a mucho tiempo de la posada.

- Zuko – Katara al borde del colapso nervioso se acerco mas a Zuko

- Tranquilo todo estará bien – dijo mientras en un gesto paternal le acaricio la nuca en señal de apoyo, a lo que Katara no pudo mas y lo abrazo a el llorando.

Eran ya demasiadas cosas juntas para la pobre Katara, ella siempre fue una persona que creía que era bueno confiar en las personas, después de todo nadie era tan malo. Y ahora se encontraba allí aferrada a Zuko, intentando detener las lagrimas, no seria bien visto que un hombre llorara, lo que si era cierto que hasta cierto puesto estaba dejando húmeda la polera de Zuko.

- Tranquilo llorar también es de hombres – intento consolarla, era ya muchas cosas las que habían sucedido, sino hubiera venido a buscar a Katara y a Geo, no podía pensar en las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, con esas palabras Katar estallo en llanto, pero que podía hacer era lo único sensato – ven será mejor que vayamos a casa "Y mas vale que ese desgraciado no se cruce por mi camino o le voy a dar como tarro". Y ambos se alejaron caminado por aquel frondoso bosque.

---

Se podía ver un castaño corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos de la posada, vio pasar una sombra cerca de el y se escondió en un rincón, no podía esperar para agarrar sus cosas y largarse de ese lugar. Se maldijo mentalmente por su suerte, pero antes de seguir su recorrido una voz lo hizo detenerse.

- Veo que al fin te dieron lo que te merecías... – dijo la voz observando al amoratado chico.

- Jefa, no sabia que iba a esperarnos, pero las cosas están en la camioneta, ahora con tu permiso Toph, estoy algo apurado...

- Será mejor que no des un paso mas necesito hablar contigo – dijo la ojiverde mientras fruncía en seño.

- Eso estamos haciendo – dijo tratando de no parecer tan venenoso

- Tu conoces las reglas perfectamente, tal vez te lo haya perdonado muchas veces eso de coquetear con las huéspedes, pero lo que le intentaste hacer a Katar es algo, mas bien el colmo – Toph empezó a reír malévolamente (con esa risa que todos conocemos xD) – pero te alguien como tu... nunca pensé que batearas para el otro lado jajaja

- ¿Entonces?...

- Por supuesto que es un chico idiota, por que crees que va en la TECT es una escuela para hombres, ahora sus hormonas te hacen pasar por una calentura adolescente, al ver un chico tan lindo como es Katar seguramente te hicieron pensar cosas raras

-... – Geo solo tenia la mirada baja, reflexionando sobre las cosa que casi hizo, terriblemente avergonzado por ese hecho y por que no todos los días teñían un buen argumento para llamarte homosexual.

- Ah y una cosa mas fenómeno... – hizo pausa para tomar algo de aire - ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO! – eso fue el grito de alarma para que Geo fuera corriendo a buscar sus cosas, con la cola entre las patas - ¡Eso corre maldito, si no quieres que mande los guardias o que yo misma saque tu puto trasero de aquí, grrrrrr! – gritaba enérgicamente mientras veía que el tipo se alejaba rápidamente.

Para cuando la pareja llego las cosas estaba un poco mas calmadas, para suerte de Zuko o mejor dicho de Geo, cuando no llegaron el ya no se encontraba. Toph ordeno a Zuko llevar a Katar a su habitación, mientras tanto intentaba calmar a un impotente Aang que al enterrarse de lo sucedido lo tuvo que amarrar a una silla para que no fuera acusado de homicidio de cierto castaño llamado Geo o.oUUU . Mientras tanto Zuko llevaba a Katara a la habitación, pero en el camino solo se toparon con Jin...

- Zuko... – susurro, mientras una mirada de tristeza adornaba su rostro mientras lo veía pasar con Katar siendo ayudado a caminar, siendo ignorada completamente

_"Flash Back" _

_La joven de cabellos castaños (Jin tiene el cabello castaño o negro? No me acuerdo Xd) lo jalaba entusiasmada por poder hablar con el mientras, el otros joven de cabellos negros la seguía sin mucho entusiasmo, fueron a dar al pie de un inmenso árbol. Zuko se sentó a los pies de este, parecía preocupado mientras Jin se sentó a su lado bastante nerviosa. _

_- ... –pasaron varios minutos en que los dos permanecían en silencio, harto de la espera Zuko dejo a un lado su preocupaciones y trató de mostrarse de la manera mas cordial posible haber si Jin se dignaba a hablar - ¿Qué eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? – pregunto de corrido no le gustaba ser amable. _

_- Yo...b.. u..eno... yo... solo – Zuko comenzaba a impacientarse, mientras Jin se preguntaba que había pasado con su personalidad. _

_-... – Zuko parecía aburrido por lo que la joven se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar _

_- Lo que yo quería decirte es que tu... – pareció tomar una bocanada de aire – tu me gustas mucho!!! _

_-... – si antes Zuko parecía mudo ahora con mayor razón, miro para el lado contrario del árbol y se paro rápidamente, no quería lastimarla pero si le decía la cruda verdad era difícil no hacerlo – compréndeme pero debo irme... – fue la mejor excusa que encontró en el momento, sus pies ya habían comenzado a moverse cuando sintió que lo jalaban desde atrás. _

_- Zuko... – susurro la joven mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta los labios de el, la cosas ya habían sobrepasado los limites. Pero la mano de joven detuvo el trayecto de rostro de Jin. _

_- Lo siento no puedo – se dispuso a marcharse, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre Geo y no lo dejaría solo en eso, iría a buscar a Katara se conseguiría un auto, una bicicleta, eso era lo de menos, pero nuevamente la voz de la chica lo detiene. _

_- ¡¡¿Por qué?!! Dime ¡¡¿Por qué?!! Acaso no te parezco linda dime!! – preguntaba Jin en medio de lagrimas y gritos _

_- No es eso – hablaba Zuko buscando alguna explicación para que no siguiera con el escándalo, tendría que contar hasta cien, para mantener su cabeza fría. _

_- Entonces ¡Entonces! Dime ¡¡¿Por qué?!! Acaso hay otra es eso – continuaba llorando mientras la escena se asemejaba a la de un pelea de novios pero... _

_- Si hay otra persona – respondió serenamente mientras se iba de lugar – "por que respondí eso? Acaso será verdad" – ahora solo se veía la figura de un joven que se alejaba pensando. _

_"Fin de Flash Back"_

Al fin llegaron a su habitación y Zuko dejo a Katara recostada, mientras se quedaba un rato con ella para poder vigilarla y asegurarse que se encontrara bien después de el terrible trauma que acababa de pasar.

- Será mejor que intentes dormir, así quizás puedas calmarte un poco

- tratare de hacerlo – dijo mientras la vencía el sueño, y el cansancio por las lagrimas antes derramadas – pero por favor quédate conmigo – dijo mirándole con sus ojos un poco hinchados

Zuko intentó pensar un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su corazón fue mas fuerte que sus pensamientos y opto por recostarse junto con una Katara que poco a poco se quedaba dormida

- Tranquila, no te dejaré…

¿Se estaría enamorando de ella?

---

DOS SEMANAS MAS TARDE...

Abrió la ventana insistentemente, mientras que un polera trataba de disipar el olor a humo mientras tanto se encontraba en medio de una no tan productiva conversación, al menos no para ella. Sintió que una de las personas la llamaba, pero le presto la mínima atención, y volvió a retomar su tarea...

- Katara lograrías parar de hacer eso, por favor me pones nerviosa – reclamo una chica pelirroja tras ella.

- y tu podrías dejar de fumar por un instante – se defendió

- No cambies el tema, no puedo creer que seas tan inocente, eso seria muy poco para describir lo que paso – hablo Suki

- Ya paso además fue hace unas semanas.. – respondió Katara

- Pero como no te diste cuenta de las intenciones que tenia este tipo...

- Como si no te hubiera sucedido antes

- He conocido muchos tipos aparte de Sokka

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Eso no es lo importante ahora, es lo que sucedió deberías dejar de ser tan descuidada – dijo cambiando de tema

- y tu deberías dejar de ser una fumadora compulsiva – dijo mientras miraba a Suki soltar un poco de humo - ¿Desde cuando que fumas?

- Desde hace poco esa escuela he estado estresada

- Eso no es excusa, mas vale que lo apagues que la habitación esta llena de olor a esa cosa – Katara hablo histérica mientras indicando el cigarro como si fuera lo mas raro del mundo – y TU que no me ayudas di algo – dijo indicando a otra chica que estaba sentada en la cama.

- Si dijera algo seria para darte un sermón

- Esto tiene que ser un complot T.T en contra mía eso debe ser – Katara daba vueltas como una loca diciendo cosas como todos están en contra mía, desde cuando ellas son tan amigas, por que me pasan estas cosas solo a mi y cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – parecía la voz de Suki hablando con la otra chica

- Bueno... – esa ultima palabra fue lo que hizo que Katara se librara de su locura del momento

- Eh? – observo a las dos chicas que parecían amigas de toda la vida - ¡¿Toph desde cuando tu fumas?!

- Nunca he fumado ahora lo voy a probar – respondió la pelinegra tranquilamente

- Ya nadie fuma aquí – decía Katara mientras le quitaba los cigarrillos a ambas y los arrojaba por el excusado – y ahora desde cuando ustedes dos son tan amigas...

- Digamos que las dos tenemos una cosa en común – La ojiazul las miraba curiosa – Tu – hablo calmadamente mientras volvía a sacar otro cigarrillo...

- Si pero ahora lo importante es otra cosa... – indico Toph – dentro de unos días va a ser tu viaje de estudios o no?

- Si lo se chicas y les prometo que esta vez me cuidare aunque eso signifique que en parte deba volver la Katara de antes

- pero por lo menos sabes donde irán? – pregunto Toph para que Katara no se pusiera melancólica – tengo entendido que todavía no se ponen desacuerdo

- los chicos quieren visitar mas un lugar tipo para que sean mas como unas vacaciones mientras que los maestros dicen que al parecer iremos a Kyoto para aprender mas sobre su cultura ya que fue alguna vez la capital de Japón – dijo Katara seria

- Oh – respondieron las otras dos chicas al unísono pero no por el lugar, sino por la seriedad en el rostro de Katara

- ¿Pero saben lo que eso significa? – dijo seria de sobre manera

- Que – respondieron las dos nuevamente al unísono, mientras Suki botaba el cigarrillo al basurero murmurando cosas como que estaba alucinando.

- Que voy a visitar la ciudad natal de Zuko!!! – grito emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras a Toph y Suki le costo una caída tipo anime. Ahí cosas que nunca cambian...

---

ALGUNOS DIAS MAS TARDE...

Los grupos de chicos se amontonaban conversando emocionados de lo que seria su viaje de estudios, mientras en un rincón Katara conversaba con una amiga y su supuesta novia, alejadas del resto.

- Katar no olvides las instrucciones que te hemos dado – dijo la pelirroja

- Nada de andar con extraños – comenzó a hablar la pelinegra, repitiendo amabas algunas de las instrucciones

- Ten cuidado con los bromistas y el agua – hablo nuevamente Suki

- No te alejes mucho – aconsejo otra vez Toph

- Y lo mas importante – hablaron las dos chicas al unísono, para lo cual parecían un par de histéricas en ese momento – si ves que te ven de una manera extraña, simplemente no te despegues del grupo!!! – dijeron mientras ya sudaban de puros nervios.

- ¡¡CHICOS debemos irnos!! – grito a todo pulmón debido a la bulla uno de los profesores.

- ya es hora – hablo Katar – debo irme

- adiós cuídate mucho – dijo Suki mientras la abrazaba y hacían las típicas escenas de amigas que no se van a ver en harto tiempo, pero para los otros (excepto los que sabían el secreto) paso como una escena de novios que se despiden – de voy a extrañar mucho – hablo a punto de lagrima.

- Cuídate Katar – hablo Toph

- Por que será que siempre me dicen lo mismo, Chao Toph – dijo mientras la abrazaba a ella también, mientras Toph pensaba lo bien que se siente tener amigas por fin.

- Buaa!! – Suki volvió a abrazar a Katara melancólicamente mientras parecía no querer soltarla

- Nos vemos amiga – se alejaba de ellas habiéndose alejado de la despedida, si no fuera que ahora se comportaba mas como hombre como había dicho estaría llorando a lagrima viva igual que Suki.

Ya estaban haciendo fila después de dejar sus bolsos para subirse al bus, mientras Katara se acercaba tranquilamente a su grupo de amigos.

- Katar parece que al fin te soltaron – lo molesto Jet, lo que hizo que a Katara se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas pensando bueno lo que los otros habían pensado. Cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.

- Déjalo debe estar celoso – lo defendió Haru – los celos son malos ¿no Jet?

- tsk! – el susodicho se alejo molesto subiendo en el bus.

- Jajajaja buena esa Haru – dijo riendo Aang, Zuko fue el siguiente en subir al interior de su transporte.

Todos subieron y se fueron acomodando nuestro grupito que quedaron en un cerca del medio yendo para el final. De manera que quedaron Katara y Zuko en los haciendo de adelante. Haru

y Aang justo en los de atrás y Jet alejado del resto sentado junto a otro chico con el seño bastante fruncido. Después de unos minutos comenzó la marcha

- Zuko... – Katara parecía querer hablar con Zuko pero parecía mas callado de lo normal - ¿Cómo es Kyoto? – a lo que la mención de esa palabra su silencio aumentaba

-... – Mas Zuko no respondía

- Ven déjame leerte esto – hablo Katara no dándose por vencida. Abrió un pequeño bolso y saco una especie de guía turística

_"Kyoto, es una ciudad del Japón en el sur de Honshu; sitiado a las orillas del Kano, forma parte de un gran complejo urbano que incluye también Osaka y Kobe. Antigua capital del Japón y centro de la cultura tradicional japonesa. Centro Turístico, con varios centenares de templos budistas y santuarios sintoístas. Antiguo palacio imperial. Templo de Yasaka (s. VII) y de Kilano (s.X). Cuenta con hermosos parques y jardines, numerosos museos y..." _

- Debe ser muy lindo ¿Cierto Zuko? – se detuvo por un instante y miro a Zuko que parecía dormir, lo que la decepciono un poco. (perdón si los aburrí un poco)

- Katar a mi me pareció interesante – dijo una vocecilla desde atrás

- Enserio Aang? – se pregunto por un instante y continuo bastante entretenida mientras giraba al asiento de atrás - Si Aang aquí también dice que...

---

Dos chicas se encontraban en una cafetería, charlando no tan animadamente, una no dejaba de ojear el menú ya habiendo ordenado algo

- Hace un rato que se fue y ya la extraño – comento la pelirroja

- Yo también – decía la pelinegra observando a la triste Suki

- Katarita... – hablaba Suki dejando escapar unos suspiros

- ¿Dime te gustaría verla? – pregunta Toph

- Si pero estoy algo corta de efectivo – dijo tratando de animarse – solo se irán una semana no? Aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme

- No te impacientes yo arreglo todo – respondió Toph sacando un celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta – Alo, Papi necesitó pedirte un favor...

---

Ya hacia un rato que habían llegado a la ciudad y sus edificios y avenidas se asomaban por doquier, después de dejar las cosas en el hotel por un anime todos decidieron ir a comer a una cafetería para poder ver un poco mas cerca la localidad antes de que oscureciera lo que sucedería en un par de horas.

Katara caminaba un poco delante de los demás pero junto con Aang, ambos observaban fascinados la ciudad que era totalmente nueva para ellos. Pero unos gritos los alertaron y cuando todos voltearon vieron un joven de cabellos negros mirada dorada, correr desde uno de los callejones derribando a Katara y desequilibrando a Aang. Cuando se detuvo no fue precisamente para pedir disculpas.

- Es un gusto volver a verte Zuko – dijo poniéndose en frente del mencionado.

- No puedo decir lo mismo Luten – pero antes de que siguieran una especie de encuentro familiar, aparecieron dos tipos que se podía apreciar que perseguían a Luten.

- Debo irme, pero ya nos volveremos a ver... – dijo Luten mientras se alejaba huyendo, mientras todos miraban a Zuko

**CONTINUARA... **

**Tal vez opinen que no fue un capitulo muy largo solo 7 hojas, pero comparadas con las de antes cof 2 cof u.u espero que les haya gustado el séptimo capitulo, encuentro que tiene de todo un poco ya saben... Que sucederá en el próximo capitulo ¿Conoceremos el pasado oscuro de Zuko¿Cómo reaccionaran Zuko y Luten al volver a verse¿Por qué esos hombres lo perseguían¿Katara seguirá tratando de animar a Zuko¿Zuko realmente se estará enamorando de ella¿Qué planean Suki y Toph¿Geo necesitara terapeuta después de eso? (Ojala que si Xd) Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo de La vida no es tan mala... **

**Ahora a responder reviews: **

**Betti-Kani: **Zuko Lover pues que te puedo decir me que bueno que te uniste a la pag. Yo me pasee un buen tiempo sin haberme unido y solo lo hice por este fic, creo que con lo otro lo voy dejar como esta creo que es un prueba de cómo una mejora la narración con el tiempo ¿no? je!. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tu reviews y tus ánimos que últimamente me faltan bastantes. Gracias nos vemos!

**(Anónimo) Xrissy: **Gracias por tu comentario ¬¬ creo que todos opinamos lo mismo de Geo pero donde le espera el infierno es en mi otro fic Destino (de donde viene originalmente) ahí si que sufrirá muajajaja cof ya enserio recuperando la compostura si me paso eso en química no se si es por que el viejo esta loco, o simplemente es despistado u.u. Grax por tu review

**Umizu: **No te preocupes yo la loca debería ser la que se disculpe después de la tardanza, no enserio tan loca no estoy, todos seguramente ya se imaginaban lo que le podía pasara la cretino de Geo, lamentablemente se merecía eso y mas, con lo de editar el fic no creo que lo haga de por si estoy bastante ocupada con mis tres fics, pero agradezco muxo tu opinión y gracias por tu review.

**(Anónimo) Cinamon roll: **Gracias por tu opinión y la verdad me da un poco de pena contigo por haberte echo esperar de verdad lo siento! La verdad es que he estado tan ocupada que ni vida social tengo Xd, te entiendo con lo de los ojos a veces me pongo a leer fics cuando tengo tiempo y los ojos me quedan cuadrados, además de que esta porquería de computadora se esta echando a perder. Muchísimas gracias por el doble review y era obvio que Zuko la iba a salvar no le dejaría ese privilegio a otro jajaja Xd Cuídate muxo.

**(Anónimo) Gatty9: **Musas gracias por tu review soy feliz con aunque sea dos palabras, tu lo hiciste con tres así que doble agradecimiento, no era broma muchisimaaaaaasssss gracias. Te me cuidas eh! No quiero una lectora menos Xd jeje xau.

**(Anónimo) ember zuzu: **Creo que primero debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza la verdad tengo muchos problemas para actualizar, lo de Zuko sensible y duro creo que es porque en diferentes situaciones a veces se ablanda quien no si Katara hace puras tonterías, espero que te agrade la nueva y difícil situación xd, gracias por los comentarios y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**(Anonimo) Zafira Usui: **Ejem en cierta manera todas o la mayoría haríamos eso por el lindio de Zuko quien se le puede resistir xd mejor me calmo gracias por lo comentarios y lo de Geo Golpeado hartas ya se imaginaban que Zuko iba a salvar a Katara el solo ¡tiene ese privilegio! Jejeje ha y perdona por la espera y grax por los coments

**------------------**

**Flower: la verdad es que debería estar aquí para pedir perdón, pero es para algo mas importante ¿Tal vez que mas importante? Aquí tenemos a nuestra invitada Katara quien trae una sorpresa. **

**Katara: El primer aniversario de "La vida no es tan mala" (muestra un pastel con el numero 1) se a cumplido en agosto y lamentablemente no ha crecido mi cabello ¬.¬ tengo que usar peluca para destino **

**Flower: No la escuchen Je! Pero que dicen se animan "Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños al fic... **

**Katara: Es un aniversario... no cumpleaños **

**Flower: Lo se pero es aquí donde nació mi faceta de escritora buaa... Nos vemos tratare de esforzarme para tener la actualización snif... Katara... **

**Katara: Próximamente el aniversario de Destino, así que nos vemos, ya saben para dejar un review opriman en botoncito que dice GO aya abajo. Xausitos y gracias por leer **

**FLOWER OF NIGHT **

**Ja ne! **


	12. El pasado de Zuko, parte II

**HOLA!!! Perdón, perdón por que Será que ya es una palabra habitual he estado llena de problemas y además que la escuela absorbe mucho de mi tiempo u.u joder hace poco estuve con pruebas finales; por cierto lo de adelantar historia mientras estaba de viaje bueno... no lo hice n.nU es que me divertí tanto que mi tiempo libre le use en otras cosas conocí un montón de gente nueva ya que solo íbamos yo y un compañero por lo que estaba sola, así que hice un montón de nuevas amistades. Ah por ultimo un saludo a una gran amiga Kro! Cuídate un montón loka (ah feliz cumple).**

**Disfruten el capitulo...**

**AH y PD: este 28 de noviembre fue mi cumple así que espero saludos #ò.ó No enserio jajajaja y.yU (bueno aunque avise bien tardecido n.nUUU) cumplí 16 primaveras Xd**

**LA VIDA NO ES TAN MALA**

**CAP12: EL PASADO DE ZUKO**

**PARTE II**

Varios pares de ojos se quedaron mirando a Zuko esperando una reacción de parte del susodicho, pero nada solo se quedo observando la dirección donde se había ido el muchacho. Hasta que como era de suponer después de tantos intercambios de miradas entre sus compañeros susurrando que quien era, o por que lo perseguían esos tipos. Alguien se animo a hablar.

- ¿Zuko quien era? – soltó Katara sin poder aguantar la curiosidad por el cierto parecido de los chicos

- Mi primo – soltó fríamente, para continuar caminado tranquilamente adelantándose a todos

- No sabia que Zuko tenia ese tipo de influencias con razón es tan frió – cuchichió Aang con Katara desde atrás.

- Que sea frió no tiene nada que ver "además de que lo hace lindo ah" – hablo omitiendo lo ultimo – se que su primo parecía un pandillero pero no quiere decir que lo sea. Además que es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de la gente.

- Pero si las mujeres siempre lo hacen – murmuro Aang, por lo que se gano un codazo de parte de su compañera y que ella se corriera para ir con sus demás compañeros que iban adelante dejando solo a Aang, mientras este se preguntaba ¿y ahora que hice?

- Haru, espera – decía Katara tratando de alcanzar a su castaño compañero - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta – lo llamo a lo que este se detuvo y caminaron los dos un poco apartados del resto.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres preguntarme, Katar? – inquirió este

- Tu conoces a Zuko desde hace mucho¿Sabes si Zuko tiene mas familia aquí?

- Zuko nació aquí en Kyoto yo que sepa tiene toda su familia aquí – respondió ante el asombro de Katara - ¿Acaso no lo sabias? – pregunto Haru, Katar negó con la cabeza.

- no... parece que hay muchas cosas de Zuko que aun desconozco – murmuro triste e inaudiblemente diciéndose mas que nada esta palabras a ella misma.

Luego de haber comido algo en la cafetería cercana, finalmente oscureció por lo que optaron por volver a sus habitaciones en el hotel después de haber visto algo de la ciudad la que al día siguiente tendrían la oportunidad de conocer, después de un rato de reconocimiento comenzó la repartición de habitaciones las cuales eran bastantes amplias y bonitas, por lo que se repartieron una pieza para cinco personas (no enserio así fue en mi viaje claro que eran cabañas, así que era como tener unas mini casa jijiji) Quedando Katara, Aang, Zuko, Haru y Jet en la misma habitación.

Katara, sabia que tenia que tener bastante cuidado, aunque sabia que Aang iba a estar con ella para cubrirle las espaldas si era necesario; quería hablar con Zuko, acercarse mas a el ya que se sentía a un poco mal de no saber mucho de la vida familiar de su ídolo, pero había una dificultad mas Zuko estaba actuando demasiado raro desde que llegaron a la ciudad, por lo que opto a regañadientes irse a dormir ya tendría mas tiempo para hablar con el, a solas, claro.

---

El amanecer se estaba dando paso mientras los rayos del astro rey comenzaban a iluminar todos los lugares sin excepción. Se veían dos chicas un poco hartas y cansadas, hablando en una estación de buses

- Como jode viajar tanto en bus – se quejaba la pelirroja con un bolso en mano caminado por la estación acompañada de su amiga pelinegra.

- creo que perdí mi alcancía – dijo Toph un poco cansada, mientras se quejaba por su adormecida retaguardia

- tu la perdiste yo tengo mi trasero con la forma del asiento! – se quejo fuerte Suki llamando la atención de algunos peatones

- si... pero quien tuvo la idea de viajar a para ver a Katara – acuso venenosamente Toph

- Tu también querías verla, además quien fue la que me hizo viajar todo la noche un bus – contraataco Suki

- No era mi culpa que no hubieran vuelos disponibles – se defendió Toph

- Como sea! Mejor busquemos un hotel – reclamo Suki adelantándose unos metros.

- OH! Gracias Toph por conseguir una manera de viajar, no de nada Suki fue un verdadero placer – susurro Toph para si misma mientras se alejaba en compañía de la pelirroja

---

Se oían risas y personas bajando desde los pisos del hotel quienes se dirigían a desayunar al comedor. Nuestro grupo de amigos bajaban muy animados o bueno la mayoría. Katara se detuvo un instante quedándose atrás y aprovecho para indicarle a Zuko que se detuviera un momento.

Trataba de no parecer nerviosa - ¿Zuko podemos hablar un momento... por favor?

- Eso estamos haciendo – respondió secamente.

- disculpa la intromisión, pero yo soy tu amigo y me preguntaba por que estas actuando tan extraño

- ...

- ¿Tiene que ver algo con Luthen? – continuo hablando Katara al no obtener una respuesta

- es mejor que no te metas en mi asuntos – respondió el pelinegro antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

- Lo siento ... – fue el ultimo murmullo de la joven que se de haberse quedado unos segundos mas Zuko seguro hubiera oído.

---

- Katara hola! – se escucho un amigable murmullo

- Ah hola Aang – respondió con desgana

- ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar? – pregunto curioso

- es que se me quito el hambre – dijo la joven esquivándolo mientras subía al bus

El resto del día paso tranquilamente para nuestros protagonistas desde aguantar esas aburridas guías turísticas hasta los divertidos ratos libres en los jardines de la ciudad. Katara estaba mas tranquila de lo normal debido a que se encontraba bastante triste, realmente de Zuko no conocía mucho que fuera de las cosas como el deporte. Además de que este estuvo alejado el resto del día. Ya en horas de la tarde todo parecía comenzar a calmarse. Katara decidió salir sola a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Necesitaba estar sola para reflexionar lo ocurrido con los últimos sucesos. Y como cuando era una niña se sentó en un columpio en aquel vació parque para poder pensar. Comenzó a mecerse lentamente.

¿Esta bien seguir con esto?

¿Es correcto seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no soy?

¡¿Acaso... acaso Katar debería desaparecer?!

Sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse blancos por toda la fuerza que usaba para aferrarse a las cadenas del columpio.

No...

Se respondió a si misma, mientras levantaba su vista inundada en llanto.

No...

Volvió a repetirse.

No... seria nadie para Zuko

¡¿Acaso esta bien seguir con esto?! – hablo ventilando por primera vez sus pensamientos, gritando con todas sus fuerzas en la solitaria plaza.

Volvió a pensar.

¿Por qué razón seguía se metía en problemas, por un chico que jamás le dio una significativa muestra de afecto?

¿Qué jamás sabrá quien realmente soy yo?

Que Katar no existe que simplemente soy...

Katara

A comenzado a atardecer, el sol se esconde en la lejanía.

Cierro los ojos, y los vuelvo a abrir reflexionando, observo el dorado del cielo como sus ojos. Sonrió al fin tengo mi respuesta.

No es un simple cariño o una admiración que se le tiene a un ídolo

No es un simple sentimiento

No es un sentimiento de amistad

_Por que lo amo..._

"_Tal vez es hora de que mi secreto se acabe"_

---

Desde ya hace un rato se mecía en aquel columpio de aquella solitaria plaza, la tranquilidad de aquel lugar le traía un paz interior que hacia que se sintiera bien consigo misma. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo en esa zona, o eso era lo lógico ya que el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápidamente desde pensar de sus ya recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia Zuko, hasta recordar los momentos tristes pero por sobretodo felices de su existencia.

Tal vez lo mas lógico para la muchacha ojiazul era acabar con esa farsa tal vez su amado le perdonaría las cosas que hizo para acercarse a el, o por lo menos le dejaría estar cerca como su amiga, las posibilidades eran muchas Así como buenas y malas, pero por acabar con la tortura de ser alguien que no es... haría cualquier cosa

Por que la verdad es que estaba cansándose de fingir hombre.

Katara se paro del columpio de aquel parque dispuesta a retirarse, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mas de unos metros comenzó a escuchar y temiendo que pudieran ser ladrones se escondió entre medio de unos arbustos.

- Será mejor que regresemos a nuestra posada ya me he cansado de caminar todo el maldito ¡Día!

- pero mira quien fue la lista ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle en que hotel se quedaba? – increpo la pelinegra

- Tu tampoco le preguntaste – se defendió una joven pelirroja

- por que pensé que tu le habías preguntado

Esperen desde hace un momento a Katara esas voces se le hacían bastantes conocidas, por no decir que le parecían iguales a las Suki y Toph. No había visto a las personas¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que sus dos amigas vinieran a este lugar a visitarla? Por lo visto no muchas, así que opto por la salida fácil y asomo un poco se su cara por los arbustos para ver quienes eran esas supuestas personas.

Y así como pensaba Katara o se lo imaginaban ustedes

Sip, efectivamente eran Toph y Suki, peleándose para variar

---

Katara estiraba sus brazos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba realmente se sentía agotada, todas las actividades del día, desde las largas y tediosas caminatas hasta las peleas de sus amigas donde solía estar en medio del campo de batalla, cada una de ellas había consumido sus energías.

Solo quería darse un largo y relajante baño. No pensar en nada y que para su suerte que los chicos estuvieran despiertos... ¡Una vez que se dormían le era imposible cerrar un ojo! Sin que las molestaran los fastidiosos ronquidos.

Para su alivio vio la entrada del hotel, doblando la esquina. Se disponía para entrar cuando vio a Zuko saliendo de la hostería. Como no tenia el valor de verlo tenia dos opciones:

Enfrentarlo o Correr y esconderse donde pudiera...

Vio pasar a Zuko era la segunda vez en un día y en su vida que se escondía en un arbusto (en este caso uno de decoración en la entrada del hotel) y por eso no pudo evitar sacarse un hoja que se había enganchando en su cabello.

Miro la pequeña hoja de un tono verde claro, que clase de cobarde era para no enfrentar las cosas de frente.

Se alentó a si misma y efusivamente salió del arbusto gritando - ¡ANIMO! – además de levantarse moviendo sus dos manos hacia el cielo. Se tapo la boca como reflejo por haber gritado tan fuerte, miro hacia todos lados pero no vio a Zuko, solo a la gente que pasaba por el lugar que la miraban de forma extraña. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y alejarse del lugar rápidamente por la reciente vergüenza...

---

Le había tomado un rato alcanzar a Zuko, quien parecía caminar sin rumbo. Aun así teniendo la oportunidad de alcanzarlo no se atrevía. Todo el valor de hace uno instante desaprecio eso y ahora sentía una gran curiosidad por ver donde se dirigía su amigo.

Camino por cerca de media hora, Katara calculaba que eran cerca de las doce de la noche y que de seguir así no podría avanzar un rato mas debido a que se encontraba extenuada. Finalmente frente a sus ojos comenzó a asomarse una de esas elegantes villas en medio de la ciudad con sus conjuntos de hermosas y grandes casas.

Finalmente se detuvo en una de esas hermosas casas, sin tocar el timbre o mostrar que se encontraba ahí, abrió la reja e ingreso hasta quedar en la puerta de la casa, donde comenzó a tocarla dando cortos pero fuertes golpes con una de sus manos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y asomo por ella una bella chica de cabellos negro y ojos dorados.

Katara no tuvo evitar contener la respiración

Mientras se escondía a en un lugar lo suficientemente cercano para escuchar (ay con esta Katara u.u). No todos los días Katara se veía a Zuko visitando a una chica.

Zuko observo detalladamente lo que apenas se podía ver a través de la puerta semi-abierta. Su antiguo hogar no había cambiado mucho que digamos. Antes de que los viejos recuerdos lo inundaran. Su hermana hablo, ante la expectante mirada de Katar.

- Hola Zuzu tanto tiempo sin vernos – Pronuncio la chica que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta

- ...

- Parece que sigues siendo tan comunicativo como siempre – soltó con venenosamente – ¿acaso no vas a saludar a tu querida hermana? Después de todo somos familia y hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

- interrumpió el discurso que le estaba dando a Azula - ¿Dónde nuestro padre? – le dirigió por primera vez la palabra a la chica pelinegra, para posteriormente entrar en la enorme casa sin invitación.

- ¿Esa es la manera que agradeces? Todo lo que papa te a dado. Después de toso el te pago tu educación

- No te hagas la inocente Azula tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que hace mucho que no lo hace después de todo soy un becado o ¿no? – dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa

- Maldito – gruño por lo bajo la chica le había ganado en su propio juego

- no lo repetiré dos veces Azula – pronuncio pasando por alto el insulto de la chica que después de todo logro oír - ¿Dónde esta nuestro padre?

- No esta... – le respondió la joven entre regañadientes. - ¡¿Para que lo quieres?! – grito la chica

- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió el pelinegro esquivando a su hermana y saliendo del lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar – Tengo un asunto pendiente con el. Dile que vendré mañana – soltó fríamente.

- ¡Zuko¡Si crees que seré la dama de los recados estas muy equivocado¡Zuko! – continuo gritando, pero el ya se había marchado.

Finalmente Katara espero a que Azula cerrara la puerta y salió de su escondite, tal vez saber el pasado de Zuko no seria tan difícil.

Se sintió un poco mal por haberlo seguido, miro inconscientemente un minuto el lugar por donde lo había ido. Se fue a la dirección opuesta que el, si importarle si volvía a ir a otro lado.

Se subió a un taxi y volvió camino al hotel...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Discúlpenme por haberlo dejado ahí es que me había propuesto subirlo este 29 de dic, por eso no lo alargue mucho lo único que ahora las actualizaciones se vienen mas seguidas por q estoy de vacaciones, excepto en febrero que salgo con my family . Mmm Zuko se puso mas frió de lo normal entiéndanlo es el ambiente. Katara va a acabar con su mentira dentro de poco. Que sucederá en los próximos capítulos, y veremos que hace la intrépida de Katara ¿Descubrirá Katara el asado de Zuko¿Cuál es el asunto pendiente de Zuko con su padre¿Katara cuando revelara su secreto¿Le dirá lo que siente por el¿Suki y Toph alguna vez dejaran de pelear? Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo de la vida no es tan mala.**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**(Anónimo) Kairi:** Ola! Gracias por el review siempre es bueno recibir comentarios de gente nueva aunque sean dos palabras gracias yo me conformo con 1 :3 jiji

**Fergalicious22:** mmm parece que ya te conteste no lo del fic no? Je creo que me corresponde un reto por la tardanza del fic, es que estado bastante ocupada. Ah y gracias por la alerts y eso. Cuídate mucho.

**(Anónimo) Azrael:** Gracias por tu comentario cada uno de ellos buenos o malos son bien recibidos, (bueno los ultimo no mucho jejeje, pero acepto criticas constructivas) Perdón por la tardanza y feliz año.

**(Anónimo) Alanis:** gracias por tu comentario medio me hiciste sonrojar. Siento mucho de verdad la tardanza y a Kenryux lo cacho creo hablado un par de veces con el, se me imagina que esta medio complicado igual que yo Xd ah y es fic de el también me gusta. Espero vernos, felices fiestas.

**Xrissy:** Ola que tal estas, con lo de la envidia igual tuvo un lado negativo el viaje me relaje, por lo que en las pruebas finales me fue como el ... ejem y que lindo en lugar en donde vivís yo aquí en Talagante me aburro caleta, a lo mas se nos conoce como el pueblo brujo no es que yo sea bruja u.u muajaja bueno un poquito pero en carácter no mas. Con lo de Geo creo que yo también le odio pero se merece la oportunidad esta medio loquito, pero me refiero al Geo de destino este no tiene arreglo jajaja que se pudra jajaja. Nos vemos. Feliz año nuevo besos para ti también.

**Umizu:** Gracias por tu comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, la verdad no tengo mucho perdón por la tardanza, pero que va entre escritoras nos entendemos o no? Animo con tus fics y yo espero traer pronto los siguiente capis para acabar con este de una jajaja. Por que la verdad he pensado en un montón de nuevos fics, pero me puse la meta de acabar los tres que me quedan y empiezo pero de a uno. Nos vemos cuídate un montón y buena suerte en el alo que viene.

**Aralys:** mmmm para mi que el profe de química lo hizo por que me tiene buenas jejeje así que a lo mejor no fue mucha suerte, pero cuando me acuerdo me da bastante risa. Gracias y me fue bastante bien en mi viaje a la octava región la verdad es muy aburrido ver árboles, carretera, pasto y vacas xd pero un chico al que bautizamos perezoso ( por que durmió todo el viaje) me dijo como dormir en el bus así que cada vez que salíamos me desquitaba babeando en el bus todo lo que no pude dormir en la noche je. Felices fiestas y gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho besos.

**Kodoku Serenity:** Gracias por haber venido a darte un vuelta por aquí, disculpa la tardanza y espero que te aya gustado en capitulo 12. cuídate besos.

**Santiago (x3):** Muchas gracias por tus tres reviews, perdóname muchisisimo por la tardanza pero es que no lograba inspirarse. Se que tal vez este capitulo sea decepcionante pero fue para poder actualizar rápido, ya que el otro se viene muy pronto y ese vendrá con tutti. Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, fue algo muy lindo que me animo a ponerme escribir un poco… pero las benditas pruebas finales. Y además estoy trabajando, (claro que ahora me escape un rato para subir el cap n.ñ) Gracias y nos vemos cuídate mucho besos.

_**Gracias por los review y aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron. Agradecimientos especiales aquellos que dejaron alertas como autor favorito, alerta historia y historia favorita!**_

**Me despido**

**Feliz navidad atrasada**

**Feliz año nuevo**

**Y felices vacaciones para algunos**

**XD**

**¡Los quiero!**


End file.
